Not Possible, But Could Be Logical
by Nifawiwa
Summary: You know those fanfictions where a girl or a boy gets sent into the anime world? Yeah, we have a lot of them. And that only happens in fanfictions. A young student knows that too. But she did not expect it to happen the other way around. How can anyone explain that scientifically? But she has to, right? Gods just don't appear out of nowhere. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again, I'm starting a new story, even though I haven't finished my other two or three, but whatever! I wanna write, so I write (screw school). I will write three or four stories at the same time, why not? Challenge accepted.**

 **I had this idea for a while now, actually exactly since June (crazy huh), but I never started writing because I didn't know how to put this idea into reality, I thought it would be too hard to write with my chosen character. And now, since I watched Soul Eater, I feel like I found the perfect character for this story, so I'mma write it!**

 **Don't know how long exactly this will take, but since I love science, logic and fantasy at the same time, expect understandable and logic things from me including this story and it's events. I don't do anything without thinking it through.**

 **By the way, I'm not american, so if I make some mistakes about the country, sorry! I tried.**

 **Should I do a disclaimer? It should be pretty obvious that I don't own Soul Eater, but whatever. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR IT'S CHARACTERS, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD BE THIRRLED TO DO.**

 **So, without further adieu, let's start the first chapter!**

 _~Chapter I~_

I hated that my university was so far away from my apartment. It took me an hour and a half to go from one place to the other by bus, and I didn't have enough money for a car. Even if I did, I doubt it would make a huge difference. I live in a busy town and there's always traffic at this time of the day. So by the time my sessions end and I go to the nearest bus stop, in autumn it's already dark. And I still have to do my homework and, of course, watch some anime or read some manga. Yeah, I'm a nineteen year old girl who spends almost all of her time on studies and still finds time to watch fictional shows in the night and goes to university the other day with dark bags under her eyes from not sleeping at all and then manages to confuse the Sun with Sirius, so what? I do whatever I want.

 _'That sounded pathetic.'_

 _'You shut up! Can't you wait until I get home?'_

 _'No, I cannot. What are you trying to fool really? Yourself?'_

 _'Shut up, you don't know me!'_

 _'...Do I really need to say it?'_

 _'No.'_

I hit my forehead to the glass wall of the bus stop. Why can't I get rid of that stupid voice in my head? It always points out my stupid and weak things, and honestly, it's driving me to depression. Sometimes I start talking loudly to it and then I get weird looks from the other students. That only makes them think I'm even more crazy and drives them away even more. Not that it would make any difference, they still didn't want to hang out with me, and nor did I. I was perfectly fine on my own and with that annoying voice in my head. There's the plus side of it: atleast I'm not lonely all the time.

 _'That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me.'_

 _'Every flaw has it's pluses I guess.'_

 _'You're a scientist, of course you'd think that.'_

 _'A scientist **in-progress** thank you very much.'_

 _'You won't even be able to keep that title if you continue with those sleepless nights.'_

 _'...Shut up.'_

I knew she's right though. If I keep doing what I'm doing and won't sleep, I'm almost certain I will fail my astronomy exams, which will take place six months actually. I need to seriously start studying if I want to pass. And I really do. Astronomy the next best thing to anime if not better.

I was sitting on the bench at the stop and waiting for my bus in this freezing night. Well, it wasn't _that_ cold but it was one of the chilliest nights of this month. I even had to take out my warmer jacket for this. But it didn't really help though. I wish I had brought my scarf, this chilling wind was really hurting my face. Well, at least I had my black gloves on and leather with real fur boots on. They cost me a lot, but it was worth it.

As I was remembering todays session, replaying the last Kuroshitsuji episode in my head and counting the passing cars, I noticed a black figure was walking along the sidewalk to my direction. It was odd really. At this time of the day, no one really was out in the city, let alone walk this almost deserted road. Mostly I was the only one at this part of the town at this hour, so I wondered a bit what business could he have. He was walking to the direction of the residential district, so I guess he's living there or something as do I.

When he was close enough, I offhandedly looked at him, just to satisfy my curiosity. But at the sight my heart stared pounding at an alarming rate. I managed to hide all other featured that express surprise.

Not too far away walked the best Death the Kid's cosplayer I've ever seen.

He had every detail perfect: the exact-looking shoes, the pants, the jacket with white strips and that awesome-looking skull, the rings, the golden eyes, even his hair was perfect. Did he... It looks like he actually dyed it and cut it in the same way. Wow, I've never seen anything like it, it was just amazing. Now that is one dedicated fan.

But not only that, his features just _looked_ liked the _exact_ original, which actually scared me a bit. He frickin' even got Kid's pace exactly the same! I wish I could cosplay like that. But wait... why is this cosplayer here at this time? There can't be any anime conventions going on, I would know about it. Maybe he's just going home from some sort of party? That could be it.

As he was getting closer, I tried to steady my breathing. I needed to calm down and not start going hyper-active. The best plan is to just pretend I don't know who he is and everything will be okay.

''Excuse me.''

Ohmygod, his voice even sounded exactly the same as the the original's!

 _'Come down woman, you're gonna make a foul of yourself if you keep this up!'_

 _'You're not helping!'_

It actually took me a second for me to answer. I had to collect myself first.

''Yes?'' I said with the most casual and calm voice I could manage and looked at him. I had to admit, I was a pretty good actress. But that serious expression and stare almost made me loose my cool. _How can he do that?_

''Can you tell me where exactly am I?'' He asked with a serious and collected tone, but some confusion was still audible.

''Umm, Akron, Ohio?'' I answered surprised. What kind of cosplayer didn't know where he was? It would be much more realistic if some hobo didn't know that.

I saw his eyes widen a bit at that, but he quickly hid his surprise. Obviously he didn't expect this.

''Would you by any chance know how to get to Nevada?'' He asked carefully.

''Nevada huh?'' I chuckled at that a bit. The state where Death City is located if I remember correctly, and I do. ''Yes, I must say I would know.''

''You seem awfully amused by that name.'' He stated suspiciously and narrowed his golden eyes a bit. That gesture scared me a bit actually.

 _Dammit, I let that one slip. Gotta make a quick recovery..._

''No, not that, it's just interesting how you got almost to the other side of the country.'' I shrugged casually.

He eyed me doubtfully and a bit angrily for a moment before answering ''I must admit, you're a good actress and you should be able to fool any other, but I can see that you're not telling the whole truth.''

Oh god, he sounded exactly like when he was confronting his father. That is creepy. He might be taking this role too seriously.

No wonder he thought I was lying, he probably thinks that I must have recognized him and know what is located in Nevada. But I'm not giving up that easily. I won't admit I know who he is.

''Oh wow.'' I breathed out and with wide eyes at him. ''Yeah, I did hear that there's a place called Death City there. I assume that is your destination?'' I asked, trying my best to hide my amusement and playfulness.

''You know of such a place?'' He seemed genuinely surprised. If I was a good actress, then he was an excellent one. Or he really thought I didn't know him.

''Like I said, I heard of it.'' I shrugged simply. ''I'm right though, yes? You want to go there?''

''Yes, that is correct.'' The boy who really looked fourteen or something said slower than normally. With every moment I could sense his suspicion rising, but I couldn't think why. He shouldn't be that surprised, right? Maybe he just doesn't understand why I know Death City but don't say anything about his cosplay? That could explain it.

''If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go there?'' I continued to conversation innocently. I like messing with people's minds like that.

''That is none of your business.'' He answered suddenly with a cold and an awfully serious tone. That sent chills up my spine and I almost lost it. _What's wrong with this guy?_

 _'Maybe he forgot he's not really Death the Kid?'_

 _'That could be a possibility, but still...'_

''Oh, why the sudden coldness?'' I still managed to keep my act on. ''Is it something important? Or are _you_ someone important?''

''You know more than you say.'' He stated. It felt like a expostulation actually, but I wasn't surprised.

''Why do you think that?'' I bend my head to the side a bit. ''You know what, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Celestia, but you can call me Celle.''

I saw that he hesitating and thinking with what name he should go, his real one, or the fictional one?

''There's no point in lying by the way.'' I added quickly before he could speak. ''Let's stick to the truth, alright? You can tell when I'm lying, and I can say I'm pretty good at that myself. Besides, if you give me your real name, I might be able to help in any way more.''

''Alright, _Celle_ ,'' The teen slowly began, still hesitating. ''I go by the name Death the Kid.''

 _So he stuck with the character it seems._

''Really?'' I asked, entertainment mixed with doubt evidently. ''I've heard of him also. So you're saying you're a grim reaper, is that correct? An interesting story.''

''I knew you wouldn't believe me.'' He said, now suddenly his voice filling with amusement. I got a sick feeling that he's planning something.

''Well, what did you expect? If you're really what you say you are, shouldn't you be able to, I don't know, see my soul or something?'' I asked jokily, trying to sound at least a bit serious.

''Oh, but I can.'' The teen said and fixed his eyes a bit lower than my chest. For a moment there I thought I saw an odd shadow running across his eyes, but the next second it was gone. ''You have a self-conflicted soul. It seems you soul wavelength can't match with just anyone, if fact, it's extremely hard for it to match with another at all. But it is a strong soul and it's hard to break it. And by that I can easily tell what your personality must be. You can't get a hold of your life, you want different things, but you're conflicting with yourself and can't decide what to chose, so you try your best to do everything. You have a hard time interacting with other people, so you're alone most of the time. But that doesn't stop you and you still do what you feel is right, or even if you don't feel it.''

 _Now that is creepy!_

I shot up from the bench and walked backwards a bit, unconsciously putting my arms around my chest. That scared me _a lot._ Is he a stalker or something? If he is, that is not good.

''That is creepy.'' I stuttered out with a shocked tone and wide eyes, not bothering to hide my surprise. ''How the hell can you know all that? Have you been watching me or something?''

''No, I made these assumptions based on you soul.'' The boy answered calmly.

 _'Can he do that? I didn't know he can do that! Since when can he do that?! I've only seen professor Stein doing that!'_

 _'Calm down, woman! Why have you jumped to such conclusions? Remember, keep a straight mind or you will lose it!'_

''You know that what you're saying makes no sense at all?'' I said accusingly, defending myself.

''It does if you believe what I say. But that alone might not be able to convince you. And I do want to. You already know of my existence, so it can't be helped.'' He sighed.

He raised his palms and dark smoke began erupting.

 _'That could be colored gas! No, it **has** to be colored gas! I'll lose it if it isn't!'_

 _'Do I need to mentally slap you? Because I will.'_

And then boom! Some kind of lightning shot and a skateboard, the Beelzbub, appeared.

 _'Somebody hold me, I'm going to faint.'_

''Ah, my favorite skateboard.'' He said with warmth as he took the object into his hand. ''Of course, I can do more than that, but I'm not in the mood of violence.'' His eyes then directed towards me. ''Are you alright?''

Only then did I noticed I have fallen backwards and was shaking madly while keeping my panicked gaze to him.

 _'That is not possible, that is not possible, that is NOT POSSIBLE!'_

 _'But it can be logical if you think about it with a clear mind, which obviously you don't have at the moment.'_

 _'...NOT POSSIBLE!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Today for some reason I'm in a very good mood, so I'm posting a chapter two days ahead of schedule. But don't expect this often! This mood just comes and goes, like on a period or something.**

 **I just now realized that I don't know in what does Soul Eaters happens. I mean, there was that Jack the Ripper, which was in the nineteenth century (if I remember correctly), but there were also TVs and the clothes look like from this time, so I'm just going with late twentieth century.**

 **By the way, I think I'll start looking for a beta-reader. I just don't want any OOCness in the story, so a beta-reader would be helpful. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a person that reads the chapters in advance before they get posted and says what's good and wrong with it. If you're interested, PM me!**

 **If you see any mistakes, be sure to let me know in a private message.**

 _ **Thanks to Akkita, , gurobear for following and boyishanimeweirdofreak for also favoriting! Thanks to gurobear, sallycoombs and Guest for reviewing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor it's characters. I only own my OCs, which are Celestia and Margaret, and future may to come OCs.**_

 _~Chapter II~_

I'm on drugs. That's it. That's the explanation.

 _'You know that is not possible. You haven't had any for one thousand four hundred ten days now, I know, I've been counting.'_

 _'As much as I'm amazed by your abilities, that can be the only explanation. Because no way is what I'm seeing real. And you know that some drugs make you see vivid hallucinations.'_

 _'But you haven't had any these days.'_

 _'Not that I know of at least.'_

 _'You know... You could test if this is a hallucination. Normally they are enough vivid to think this is the real thing, but they still aren't things made out of matter. You could see if he is.'_

 _'You're saying that I should touch him?!'_

''Hey! Are you alright?'' The teen repeated seeing that I don't show any signs of reaction.

My head snapped to his direction and I realized I must have zoned out or something. Now that I have a theory that this whole thing isn't real and I've simply been drugged, I somehow feel more relaxed, even though I was still an inch from panicking. His skateboard was gone now.

''Y-yes.'' I managed to stutter out and tried to lift myself, but I felt a sharp pain on my palms and realized I must have cut them while I was on the sidewalk.

''Need help?''

''Uhh...''

But before I could make a sentence, he was already gripping my upper arm and lifted me on my feet with ease. The contact send chills down my spine. It's just felt somehow... unnatural. I still haven't completely understood what was going on, so I was calm enough.

As soon as I was up again, I had to grab the bus stop's frame to steady myself so I won't fall down again.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' What-I-really-hoped-would-be-a-hallucination asked me with concern.

''Yeah, yeah, my head's just a little dizzy.'' I waved it off. It really was, everything seemed to spin.

''That's understandable. I probably shocked you and your brain is trying to process the information.'' He stated. I think ' _shocked'_ is a bit of an understatement.

''Uh-huh.'' I murmured and closed my eyes, thinking that if everything keeps spinning I'll throw up. And it won't be pleasant.

For a few moments there was silence, when finally I opened my eyes and looked into his golden ones. His expression now showed some bit of concern. Yeah, no wonder. I really felt awful.

''So, umm, how did you get here exactly?'' I asked just to start a conversation, because I felt that if I didn't, I'll start freaking out.

''I'm not sure.'' He muttered and looked away. His eyes weren't focused on anything, it looked like he was thinking intensely.

''But you must have _some_ idea, right?'' I asked desperately. Now that I finally had the chance, I observed his body carefully, and I concluded that there's no way he could have hid a skateboard anywhere on him. I can try to explain the know-it-all thing about me or the smoke, but how the hell did that skateboard appear!?

 _'Because he's the real thing, duh.'_

 _'Shut the hell up! He can't be! And you're not helping at all!'_

 _'When do I ever do really?'_

 _'...Good point.'_

''Hey!'' The kid snapped his fingers in front of my face, and only then did I register his attempts to contact me. ''Why are you zoning out so frequently?''

''It's a condition.'' I sighed. And I wasn't even lying, it really was. I zone quite a lot and it's all thanks to that voice. If you still think that I'm talking to myself, then you're wrong. There literally is a voice in my head.

 _'The last time you said that to someone, they tried to call the paramedics, thinking that you were insane. It was an interesting scene actually.'_

 _'But I'm beginning to think I am truly insane.'_

 _'Then should I call the psychiatric for you?'_

 _'You should. But oh wait, you can't.'_

 _'Smooth.'_

''Anyway...'' He looked at me weirdly for a second then got back to his formal self. ''Now that I proven to you who I am, are you still willing to help me?''

 _You haven't proved anything!_

 _'He did actually, and it's your problem you refuse to believe. I do.'_

 _'How can I believe something that physics can't explain?!'_

 _'Well, I know I'm not on drugs and I don't limit myself to just physics.'_

 _'...You know that what you said if completely illogical. If I'm on drugs, so are you.'_

 _'But I'm not you, remember?'_

 _'Shut up for now, I have a conversation to keep FOR YOUR INFORMATION.'_

 _'And in your theory with a hallucination. Wow.'_

''Umm...'' I really wanted to say no, I really did. If I do, then I could pretend this never happened and continue my logical and scientific life. ''Yeah, of course. You could actually come with me to my place and we could figure out there how you should get back.''

…

What the hell was that!?

 _'Margaret! You did something! I wanted to say no!'_

 _'Don't you **dare** call me 'Margaret'! I hate that name! And no, I didn't do anything, I have no control, remember?'_

''I would appreciate it.'' Kid nodded (Ah hell, I'm just gonna go with Kid for now. I have no other name to call him). ''I have approached another person before you, but he seemed even more off than you are.'' A strange shadow crossed his eyes.

''Oh yeah? What exactly did he say?'' I asked a bit nervously.

''He said that I'm taking ''this'' too seriously and I should just go home. It was odd really.''

I was silent for a moment then asked carefully ''Have you ever heard of 'Soul Eater'?''

''Soul Eater?'' He thought for a moment then answered a bit slower and again with the suspicion ''I might have, but I think we could be talking about different things. What exactly do _you_ mean?''

''It's a rather popular anime.'' I shrugged and continued to observe him. But I did not expect confusion from him.

''I've never heard of 'anime'.'' He honestly looked like he heard this word the first time. ''Wait, let me think. The name itself associates with word 'animation', so is it something like that?''

''Uh, yeah, it's, umm, Japanese animation.'' I myself was now surprised, so I couldn't think very clearly. ''It has like a, uh, different style than other animation.''

''I see.'' He nodded.

At that time I heard how the bus turned to this street and it's lights illuminated the dark road. We both turned to look at it as it stopped near us and the doors opened.

''Well, uhh, that's our bus.'' I said a bit nervously and went aboard it. Kid followed me in.

We rode the vehicle in a bit of an awkward silence, but I had no idea what to say. I was still not completely convinced he's the real thing, but thanks to a certain voice, I slowly began going in that direction. I mean, there are still things he should be able to do if he's really who he says he is. Maybe I should...

''Given your condition, how do others react to it?'' Kid finally broke the silence. I could see that he felt the rather awkward as well. It didn't help that we were almost the only ones on the bus.

''They think I'm crazy.'' I said simply. It was true, some of them actually said that directly to me. But I didn't mind that at all.

''Are you though?'' He asked after a pause.

''I'm not sure anymore.'' I murmured more to myself than to him. That got a sympathetic look from the teen.

I noticed how another girl who was on the bus was looking at Kid intensely. That got me nervous; she might have recognized him. I still haven't figured out who he was exactly. If she approached him...

Of course, that's what should have happened.

The girl got up from her seat and started making her way to our direction. There were two more stops left, so we didn't really have anywhere to go. I pointed my gaze to her, making the most deadliest look possible, but she seemed oblivious to me.

''Hey, awesome cosplay.'' She said to Kid with amazement and my heart dropped. The bus stopped at that moment and the doors opened.

''What-'' Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed the confused teen by the arm and ran out of the bus, nearly falling over as we jumped onto the sidewalk.

''Why did you do that!?'' He asked angrily as we regained our composure.

''It was our stop.'' I said simply and began walking to my home's direction. It actually wasn't our stop; we'll have to walk about a mile to get there.

''I meant why did you burst out of the bus like that?!'' He snapped as he began following me.

I didn't say anything, just shrugged. At least that kept his mind off that girl.

We were walking for some time, when Kid finally spoke.

''You were lying when you said it was our stop, didn't you.'' He wasn't asking, he was stating it as a fact, annoyance clearly visible in his voice.

''I might have mixed the stops.'' I sighed and pretended to look a bit sheepish. ''This neighbourhood looks very alike, you know.''

''Huh, right.'' It didn't sound like he bought it.

 _'You're not doing a very good job you know.'_

 _'Like you'd do any better.'_

 _'Of course I would.'_

 _'But, oh no, you can't.'_

 _'And you say **I'm** rude.'_

There were two main things we argued about: Margaret's name (which I made up for her) and the control over my body. I think of Margaret as a part of me, but still like a different person, so I don't get why she gets so annoyed when I say that I'm the one in control. She couldn't be in control after all.

After a few minutes I noticed that a pair of people walked out of one alleyway about a hundred meters ahead of us. I, recognizing who they were, stopped in my tracks.

''Shit.'' I cursed silently under my breath. Kid turned to me surprised.

''What is it?'' He asked, oblivious how the dark figures began going in our direction.

''Those men over there,'' I beckoned with my head in his direction. ''They're twins. They stroll the neighbourhood at mostly at night. They're what they call 'street rats'.'' I shivered remembering my last encounter with them. ''Lets just take the other way around. It will be longer, but probably safer.''

''You forgot who you're with.'' Kid said confidently and almost arrogantly. ''They won't be a problem to us. Lets go.''

And with that he resumed walking. I stared at him with wide eyes before catching up. Is he seriously going to go against those twins? If what I've heard is correct, they once excelled in marshal arts, and from what I've seen, they really had. They were no regular bandits, I believe they belong to some kind of an organization.

 _'That's perfect. It's a perfect opportunity for you to gain more believe. I believe this scene should settle everything.'_

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. If he'll do what the original would do, then how can I not be convinced?.. Unless...

 _'You're a hard nut to crack, you know.'_

My heart beat stronger as we came closer and closer to those bandits. I really didn't want to get into any trouble, but obviously that the opposite of what Kid felt. But if I remember correctly, he shouldn't attack unless provoked. But, of course, I can't know everything...

''It's a bit too late for an evening stroll, isn't it kids?'' One of the bandits said when we were close enough. I shivered at his words, even though I was annoyed by his comment. I'm not a kid anymore after all.

Kid paid no attention to them and just continued walking, I followed his example, keeping a step behind him. He had an indifferent mask on and it really seemed as if he couldn't see them. Confidence was radiating from him and I could feel it immensely.

Suddenly one of the men extended a knife right in front of Kid's eyes in a quick motion, making him stop just about a centimeter from it. The teen didn't even blink, but I sure got really nervous.

''He's talking to you. It's rude to ignore.'' The one with the knife said and a creepy grin appeared on his lips. I didn't like the two's appearance: the first one had a rather nice suit on, but it was ripped in some places and was really worn out. The man's hair wasn't well kept and it looked like he just gone out of bed. His cold blue eyes just radiated bad intentions from them.

The second one, with the knife, looked different, even though he was an identical twin. He had a dirty brown jacket on, a pair of ripped jeans and some once-white sneakers. His hair was longer than the first one's, and it was a bit wavy. The right side of it was longer than the other one, I guess he tried to cut it himself. Opposite from the cold blue ones, his eyes looked fired up.

''You should put that thing away, you're going to hurt yourself with it.'' Kid stated indifferently, but anger and annoyance were still audible in his voice. Ohgodohgodohgod.

The pair burst out laughing a cold and harsh laugh. It sent shivers down my spine, but the teen didn't even flinch.

''How cute, the boy thinks he's tough.'' The first one humored him. ''Maybe we should teach him a bit about the real world.''

Kid turned sharply to face both of them, and I couldn't see his face anymore, but by the sound of his voice, I could tell how he was feeling. No one could act that out.

''You're disgusting.'' He spit it out. ''If you're a pair, and most of all _twins_ , you could at least _try_ to look symmetrical.''

Of course.

Of _fucking_ course this is what got him upset.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know, I left a cliffhanger there, but I just felt like it was a perfect time to stop the story there. I don't want to expand to much, so I'll take the fight scene to the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! If you did, remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alas, another week has passed and it's time to continue this story!**

 **I just wanted to thank** t **o all of who have followed and favored so far! Especially the ones who reviewed!**

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: Yeah, I was just waiting for the right moment :D**_

 _ **thescentedcamellias**_ _ **: You have no idea how my heart was jumping when I read your review! Thank you so much! People like you just make my day. I was trying**_ _ **really**_ _ **hard to keep Kid in place, so I'm glad he wasn't too OOC xD / Oh yes, everything about that Margaret will be explained heheh... Yup, the resemblance can be seen xD / But the thing is, when I get reviews like this, I always get scared that I'll disappoint the people wrote them T-T. So it means a lot to me if you keep reviewing!**_

 _ **gurobear: xD Don't worry about it, I love getting reviews no matter the time nor date! Thank you! Hope it won't disappoint you ;) I really do...**_

 _~Chapter III~_

My instincts immediately kicked in, and I took a step away from the scene the moment as the second bandit tried to stab the teen in front of him. Kid dodged it with ease and in his turn grabbed the man's shoulder and tossed him over his head onto the ground. The first one didn't wait and advanced as well, putting his combat skills to work. But every blow was unsuccessful for the man: no matter how hard he tried, it didn't seem like Kid even broke a sweat dodging him. Finally he made an attack of his own, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying on the ground. I saw how the man caught up some blood.

By that time the second assaulter has gotten up and attacked from behind. But only then did I realize he wasn't really attacking; he grabbed Kid's arms and held them behind his back with what looked like an iron grip. Then I noticed why: the first one was charging to Kid with his knife pointing forwards. _He's trying to kill him!_ I could only stand and stare with wide at the scene which was now like in slow-motion for me.

When the first one was close enough and looked like he'll pierce through the teen in just a second, Kid lifted him legs and, like in a movie, ran across the first one's body and flew over the second one, now being in the back and still not releasing in his turn the man's arms. Then he pushed the bandit in a split second forward and the male's chest was pierced by his partner's knife. This all happened so fast, that my brain couldn't process it all.

Finally Kid released his grip and moved back. It would be an understatement if I said that the two men looked shocked. The first one was trying to understand what just happened and didn't even retract his knife in the shock, letting his partner slowly fall on the ground. I wasn't a doctor, but I did have some surgery experience, so I could tell that the wound wasn't that deep for him to die. If it would be treated properly, you wouldn't even need an ambulance. But it was enough for the man to be unable to fight anymore.

''Your souls are not enough corrupted for me to take them, but if you continue in the way you are now, I _will_ kill you.'' Kid stated coldly. His tone send shivers down my spine, and I knew instantly that he wasn't faking it. He was dead serious.

As he turned to me, I caught a movement from the first man with the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to look at him, and I saw how he drawn out a pistol from his suit and pointed it to the teen that had beaten them.

''Kid!'' I shrieked warningly as the gun fired. The black-haired boy only managed to turn in his direction, when the bullet pierced through is chest.

I could only watch in fear and shock as his black jacket began soaking with his dark blood and the stain only got bigger and bigger. I couldn't express how much stress and panic I was feeling right now. I was in the middle of a crime scene, for god's sake! And if that boy dies...

But if he won't...

Any person would have collapsed already at this moment. It seemed as time has stopped and I just waited for what will happened next. Kid's expression slowly changed from shocked to utterly mad. He took in a fighting and stance and teleported behind the man who shot him and kicked him in the back with all his might, that sent him flying far forward and finally hitting the ground. By the sound of it, it looks like Kid broke his back.

Wait...

Teleported!?

 _'He has super strength, he is an expert fighter, he didn't die when got shot in the chest and he can teleport. Just say the words Celestia. Say it.'_

''I can't. But... I do.'' I whispered unconsciously. That made my whole world go boom, because I don't believe in God. But he just appeared before me.

And like any other normal person would do, I began questioning my existence.

…

That must have continued a while, because when I finally snapped back, Kid was shaking me by my shoulders and calling my name.

''W-what?'' I shook my head and tried to catch up with everything that happened.

''Finally you snapped out of it.'' He sighed and took a step back. ''I don't think those bandits will ever bother this neighborhood anymore. By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like they'll bother anyone else for that matter.''

I directed my gaze to the two men, and saw how the one with the wound in his chest desperately tried to lift up his brother with the broken back. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

''Come on, let's go.'' Kid said and continued walking to the direction we formally did. I was frozen for a second then grabbed him by the arm.

''Hey! Are you alright?'' I asked worried and looked at his wound. The stain wasn't getting bigger, but the blood was getting me stressed up. I was actually surprised to see that I was genuinely worried for the teen, because normally I didn't really care about other people. But he just got shot, for crying out loud! Of course I'd be worried. And he did in a sense save me, because if he wasn't here, I'd probably have gotten mugged or something.

 _'Oh come on, you're just trying to fool yourself. Don't deny the real reason.'_

 _'Go to hell.'_

 _'Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely.'_

 _'...Did you just seriously used a quote from a movie?'_

''I'm fine, don't worry about me.'' Kid said convincingly. ''Sure, it hurts, but I'll live.'' He assured me. ''Now, can we go?''

''Okay.'' I breathed out and followed him, but now walking next to him. ''But I will still want to check your wound. By the looks of it, that bullet is now stuck inside you.''

''Yeah, I can feel the metal in my chest.'' He said and touched the spot where the gun shot.

We continued walking in silence. I didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation. I mean, if I was unaware of the anime Soul Eater and didn't know that Death the Kid is a fictional character and SHOULDN'T EXIST, I would have been asking lots of questions about him being a reaper and all. But I didn't know what to say now. He should be fictional, and he is, but for some god knows what reason he's here. Maybe I should focus on that fact for a moment than to try and think what I should say.

 _'It's quite easy to explain if you think about it. Come on, what's your best theory?'_

 _'Well, I guess... I am an astrophysicist, and we have talked about parallel universes before. He may be from a different universe... Something must have happened and some kind of portal must have opened... But that's complete science fiction. And I'm still more convinced on the theory that I'm on drugs.'_

 _'But it could be the explanation. That professor did say that parallel universes exist.'_

 _'Yeah, he did...'_

 _'Maybe you should ask Kid about it. Maybe he knows something, he's a shinigami after all.'_

 _'And say that he's a fictional character from an anime?! I don't think I'm ready for that yet.'_

 _'...So you're just going to keep that a secret from him? May I remind you that your house is full of anime posters and stuff, including his? How are you going to explain that?'_

 _'Don't you worry, I'll have everything under control. First I'll let everything settle down, then I'll approach this theme.'_

 _'...Whatever, do what you want.'_

''So, uhh, is it alright if I call you Kid?'' I knew it was okay based on the show, but he can't know that yet. ''Or do you want me to call you something else?''

''No, that's what I'm referred to.'' He nodded.

I only now noticed how he glares at me once in a while. I remember that he's been looking this way quite often, but since I was too busy questioning my existence, I didn't notice. He seemed to glare specifically at my hair.

Oh, I get it...

''What is it?'' I still asked. I have to pretend I don't know anything.

''Your hair... It irritates me greatly.'' He said and didn't even bother hiding his annoyance and the temptation to try and fix it. But his efforts would be useless; I know, I've tried. Ever since I cut it above shoulder-length, it keeps going in all directions and nothing can control it. It was exactly what you would call "asymmetrical". No wonder that bothers him. But I'm actually surprised he waited until now to say it.

''Why?'' I asked pretending to be surprised.

''Your hair is completely messed up.'' He looked like he ate something sour as kept observing my head.

''Ah, we've got a perfectionist over here it seems.'' I smirked. ''Well sorry, I tried to control it, but nothing worked. It's just that crazy, similar to me.''

At that moment I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket's pocket and melody soon followed it. And at that my heart dropped.

I had my tune set as "Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Have A Nice Dream", aka Death the Kid's theme song. And worst of all, it didn't even start from the beginning. I set it up that it would start three seconds before the words began playing. I couldn't let him hear the first three words.

That meant I now had two seconds to turn it off.

I quickly retracted the device from my pocket and with all my strength threw it to the ground. Gladly it wasn't a good model, so it immediately shut down and the screen shattered.

''You really _are_ crazy!'' Kid exclaimed as he jumped back. ''Why the hell did you do that?!''

 _Quick! Think!_

''I didn't like that phone.'' I said after a second and mentally slapped myself. What kind of an explanation is that!?

''And that's why you broke it to pieces the second it started ringing?!'' He couldn't believe it. If I make it look like there's actually something wrong with my head, maybe he'll buy it...

''A good chance to get another one, don't you think?'' I said joyfully. ''I've always wanted a new one.''

''You're crazy woman.''

 _'Great, now he thinks you're mentally ill. And something tells me this is not the last time you'll do something stupid. In stressful situations you tend to be crazy.'_

 _'...I know. And that never ends well.'_

''Let's just go. We're not too far away now.'' I said and picked up the shattered phone. I'm going to need the SIM card anyway.

Finally we reached my house. Yes, when I said I live in an apartment, I may have made an understatement. My parents were kinda rich, so they bought me a house when I said I'll go to a university here and I wanted to live by myself. I said that I didn't want them to buy it, that I could afford a rent, but they insisted on it. Giving how much they have, I could easily ask them to buy me a car and anything else (how exactly my sister did and now she lives in something like a villa), but I'm stubborn and want to do everything by myself. That's why I pay my parents rent money every month for the house without them knowing it. I'm that insisting.

''This is it.'' I announced and began looking for the key. When I began unlocking the door, I almost dropped it, remembering something. All my house was fine, except for my room. It was overflowing with anime stuff, like posters and pillows. And guess who's also there...

But I'll handle it, everything will be fine. It's not unreasonable for a girl to don't want any people in her room, especially guys. And I also had a key to my room. But something tells me that if he really wanted in, he'd get in...

I unlocked the door and went in, switching on the lights and letting Kid follow me. He was carefully observing his surroundings as I took off my jacket and boots.

''Somehow I expected something else based on your character.'' The dark-haired teen stated and glared at me. Well, I totally nailed the first impression.

''I'm not always like that.'' I said in my defense. ''Come on, I'll show you around.''

The place itself was rather big. After the anteroom followed a huge living room connected with the kitchen. In the middle of it was a spiral staircase that led up to the second floor, where my room, another bedroom and a guest room were at as well as a bathroom. One of those was on the first floor as well. The interior itself was really warm, I liked the the gentle purple color on the walls and dark oak wooden floor. And the house looked really modern I'd say.

''So this is the living room.'' I said offhandedly. ''There's the kitchen, the bathroom, and upstairs are the bedrooms.'' I was feeling a bit nervous and anxious about this. Okay, not a bit, a lot.

But Kid didn't seem like he was paying attention to anything I say. Instead he was staring at rather large panting (which I painted myself, thank you very much), that hung in the middle of the living room wall's. It was a picture of two girls standing back to back and pointing to different directions. They didn't appear to have any specific clothes on, it looked like they were in a fog. Their face expressed the same emotion: confidence. They both thought they were right. Only their skin color was the same, but every other color feature including the background were different, or more specifically, as opposite as color can be. For example, green and blue or yellow and red. It's like you need to decide you like which color you like more.

But really, they looked exactly the same. It was like the same girl in a mirror effect, but with different color of hair, eyes, nails and so. I could see why this caught my guest's attention.

''This is...'' He gaped. ''...perfectly symmetrical.''

''Umm, thanks, I guess. '' I tried to hold in a chuckle that was forming on my lips. My heart was actually beating in enormous rate right now. ''At least someone appreciates my art, though I can't understand what is it with you and symmetry.'' Oh, this is gonna be fun.

''You did this?'' He looked at me with wide eyes full of amazement. ''It's absolutely magnificent.''

 _'Great thing you didn't stick to you original idea. That would have been catastrophic.'_

 _'Oh yeah, definitely.'_

 **A/N: So I was thinking, maybe you could all, if you want to of course, when you finish a chapter tell me what your favorite part was? I'm really interested to know and compare my favorites to yours. In this chapter, the part I enjoyed writing the most was when she broke her phone xD So if you have time and wish, tell me which one did you like best! And pleaseee do that every chapter if you don't mind!**

 **See y'all next week!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before you read this, let me just say one thing. THIS WAS THE AWKWARDEST THING I'VE EVER WROTE, SO BEFORE YOU GIVE ME YOUR HATE, REMEMBER THAT I HAD A REALLY HARD TIME DOING THIS, SO DON'T JUDGE ME. AND NO, I COULN'T AVOIDED IT.**

 **Another thing is that, I apologize in advance if you SOMEHOW think Kid is OOC here. YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME, BECAUSE THIS IS A SCENE WHERE HE WOULD NEVER BE PUT IN, SO I HAD NO IDEA HOW HE WOULD ACT, SO THERE. I TRIED MY BEST AT LEAST.**

 **Margaret: Don't mind her, she's just really overwhelmed by how this turned out to be. I gotta admit, even for me this was awkward, so no wonder. And yes, you could have avoided it, you scientific brat.**

 **Author: That would have meant I had to rewrite the third chapter in some other way, but that would have just been to troublesome.**

 _ **Thanks to BloodWaltz, Ase Rine for following, Isella of the wolf tribe for following, favoriting and reviewing, fangirl01music for favoriting, Carley-Carley-Carley and sallycoombs for reviewing!  
**_

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **sallycoombs: Hold your seahorses, I'm posting, I'm posting! But I don't know how you'll feel about this...**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: You flatter me xD But thanks :D I'm really happy that you like this so far! However, as I said to sallycoombs here, I don't know how you'll feel about this one...**_

 **Okay, now I have an important announcement. I'll probably won't post any chapters in November, because I will be attending NaNoWriMo with a friend (aka National Novel Writing Month). As the name says, I will have a month to write a novel (which is a task I'll probably won't handle, because when I finished my first novel it took me about one year, so yeahhhh), so I will put all my time and energy to that. But I'll make sure to post a lot of chapter in December, and I'm already thinking what to do what Christmas Special, because I have to do something! I have an idea or two, but still...**

 **By the way, I'm still looking for that beta reader!**

 _ **I do not own Soul Eater in any way or form. I only own my OCs and this story idea.**_

~ _Chapter IV~_

''Okayyy.'' I finally said nervously and clapped my hands once, trying to get the hypnotized teen's attention. ''It's wonderful that you appreciate art, but I think there's other important things besides my painting.''

''What can be more important than symmetry and perfection? That said,'' Kid's eyes narrowed from astonished to irritated as he walked over to the giant paining on the wall. ''This masterpiece is leaning about one millimeter to the left.'' With that he swiftly corrected the frame and walked back, looking satisfied. ''Now it's perfect.''

I was looking with wide eyes at him from shock. How the hell did he saw that?

 _'...Wow, you really are stupid. Have you forgotten who he is?'_

 _'For your information, I'm still clinging on the theory that I'm on drugs rather than he's the real thing. And I have a perfect plan to see which one is it...'_

''Alright, alright.'' I said hurriedly and walked over to him. ''You'll have time to observe your precious symmetry later. Right now I'm more interested in your wound.''

''I've already told you, I'm fine. I had worse.'' He took his golden eyes off the painting and looked at me.

''Yeah, well, how many times before has a bullet been stuck inside you?'' I asked rhetorically. For all I know none. ''I understand that because you're a...'' I had to force myself to say the next word, because it simply denied the laws of physics. ''...Grim Reaper, you have super health or something, I don't know, but that metal won't let you heal properly.''

''So what do you suggest?'' Kid asked sceptically. We both knew the idea of a hospital was out of the question.

''Well,'' I started hesitatingly. ''I did have some practice in that particular area... I should be able to perform such a simple task as taking a bullet out. I mean, I had performed different kind of operations and all of them were pretty much successful. I haven't been taught how to take a bullet out, but how hard can it be really? Of course, it would be harder on a human, but since you're not really that...''

''You're suggesting you do it?'' He summoned up everything I said. He sounded incredulous.

''Yeah.'' I breathed out. ''I mean, what other choice do you have? And you won't even need to pay for it.'' I joked awkwardly.

Kid stared at me for a few moments, thinking this all over. Finally he sighed. ''Alright.''

''Great.'' I said a bit excitedly and, of course, nervously. ''I've got all the tools needed, as odd as it might seem since I don't do similar things anymore.'' I chucked awkwardly. ''Now where... Oh, okay. Let's go to the basement.''

As I said that I went to the right wall from where I was standing and through the door that had stairs leading down. As stupid as it seems, I've always been afraid of that place.

 _'No, not stupid. Pathetic.'_

 _'Once again, you're helping me a lot.'_

 _'Shut your mouth and just go already.'_

 _'Then don't start!'_

I took a deep breath and began descending the stairs. The worst part is that the light switch in the room itself, so every time I need something from the basement, I need to go in darkness to get there. And honestly, I'm terrified of the dark. That's why I always close my eyes when in the dark.

 _'You're just like a child! You have so many phobias that I actually lost count.'_

 _'Three is not many!'_

 _'Most people don't even have one! ...Hahah! I just realized something!'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Like hell am I going to tell you! You'll realize soon enough too.'_

 _'Tell me NOW!'_

 _'Aww, did you get upset? Then why don't you just read my mind, you've always said that I'm part of you, then go ahead.'_

 _'...You know damn well that I can't.'_

 _'Exactly.'_

I finally reached the ground and with shaking fingers searched the wall for the switch. At least it wasn't that scary, knowing that someone was behind me. ...Okay, that sounded wrong. It would be _extremely_ scary if someone was behind me. Let me re-fraze that... It wasn't that scary, knowing that _Kid_ was behind me. Yeah, now it's good.

I flickered on the lights and looked around at my surroundings. It was a regular basement, messy things here and there, in like a normal person's house. But I knew that I didn't have a normal being with me here...

''This room is really messed up.'' Kid stated with an irritated expression, similar to the one he had when he was observing my hair. ''Cleaning really needs to be done.''

I almost let out a laugh, but managed to hold it in. For a second there Kid reminded me of Levi from Attack on Titan. He too liked cleaning.

''Yeah, well, I'm a busy woman.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Alright, come here.''

I went over to the dusty long table, that was mostly used for dining. Now it will serve another purpose. But I don't think it will be too comfortable.

''So, uhh, you'll need to take off your jacket and lay down on this table. Do you want some pillows or something...?'' I asked rather awkwardly. I really wasn't used to this.

''No, I'll be fine.'' He said and began unfastening his black jacket and the shirt underneath. Even though I felt uneasy at the sight of the bullet wound, I couldn't help but blush a bit.

 _'Ha! You should see your face right now!'_

 _'It's not that bad! Could you PLEASE shut up once in my life?! You're making this so much worse!'_

 _'Oh god, I wish I had a camera right now!'_

 _'You're overdoing it. Even though it's just a saying, NO YOU CAN'T HAVE A CAMERA AND YOU KNOW IT SO SHUT UP!'_

 _'Jeez, no need to yell.'_

''Give me those clothes, I'll clean them and stitch them up later.'' I said and extended my hand, trying to look as serious as possible, even though it was hard with Margaret's laugh in the background. ''You can't be walking around all bloody and with holes in your clothing. I know it will bother you.'' What bothered _me_ was how the hell in the show did their clothes miraculously went back to normal, not counting the parts where some of them _should_ have died?!

''Yes, it would. Thanks.'' Kid smiled a bit gave me his jacket and shirt. They were both bloody and had a hole in them where the bullet went. It really made me uneasy, but it can't be helped.

I carefully folded them and put them on a nearby chair. After that I went to the cabinet where all my tools were and from there I took the necessary ones, or so I thought which ones were needed. It could turn out that I took the wrong ones, but that possibility is rather low, so I'm good with that. I also took a pair of medical gloves, because no way am I doing this bare-handed.

''Okay...'' I took all the instruments to a smaller table near the one Kid had already laid on. Seeing the view again, I bit my lip unconsciously out of nervousness. I'm just afraid my hands will shake and I'll screw up.

''First, let me examine the wound and determine how far has the bullet gone.'' I announced as if he was a patient of mine and I was the doctor. Actually, this _is_ what it was, but right after that thought I mentally slapped myself. No, this is not the same!

I put on my gloves and carefully began examining the wound. Ugh, this is so strange! I shouldn't think about it. I should imagine this is just another practice with yet another normal person. Nothing abnormal about this, nothing at all... Just forget about it...

''If I'm not distracting you, may I ask you something. You said you were doing surgical practices back in the past, so why did you stop?'' Kid suddenly asked me.

 _...THANKS! IT REALLY HELPS! It would be even more helpful if you pretended you DIDN'T EXIST AND JUST LET ME DO THIS IN PEACE!_

''Well, there's actually a really simple explanation to that.'' I chuckled nervously. ''I just couldn't be a surgeon because they sometimes have to deal with death, and I have severe necrophobia.''

''A fear of death.'' Kid said surprised and a bit amused.

''Yeah. I mean, I'm not afraid of dying, but I'm terribly scared of dead creatures and death in general. That's why I don't ever go to funerals, I just start to panic.'' And immediately after I said that something snapped inside my head and I froze. I now understand what Margaret meant. God damn that girl.

''Oh my god.'' I breathed out and closed my eyes. Then I started chuckling uncontrollably. ''I just now realized how this situation looks. I have necrophobia, which means I'm afraid of death. And you're a _god_ of death! This is just... God dammit, now I just feel stupid.''

 _'You're such a moron! An interesting one nonetheless, but still! Sometimes I wonder why I'm bounded to you.'_

 _'If you think I don't have the same question all the time, then you're terribly wrong!'_

''Yes, it does look a little strange.'' Kid agreed. ''But... you're not afraid of me, are you?''

''No.'' I answered maybe a bit too fast and opened my eyes. ''No, you're alive, so no.''

Again, I mentally slapped myself.

 _'*slow clapping*'_

''Okayyy.'' He said slowly. ''Most people would think the opposite way, but I already understood you're not most people. But you _are_ putting more weirdness into the cup.''

''Let's just forget I ever said that.'' I shook my head and resumed to examine wound. With him talking like this, it's really hard to concentrate.

I bit my lip when I finally realized where the bullet went. It's not going to be as easy as I thought originally.

My worry must have been seen on my face.

''What is it?'' Kid asked.

''It's just that... The bullet went rather deep and under some ribs and vital organs. Removing it will be quite difficult. But that's not really what's bothering me.'' I bit my lip harder. ''The procedure would be more painful than I thought originally. I think it would be best for both of us if I used some anesthetics on you.''

''Like I said before, I've felt pain before and be sure, it was a lot worse. There's no need for that.'' Kid objected.

''Well, okay.'' I said hesitatingly. But that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to use anesthetics. But it can't be helped, I'll have to go around it somehow...

So I began the procedure. It wasn't a pleasant one for both of us. Even though Kid was trying to keep his cool, I could tell that he was still feeling pain as the metal instruments dug deeper. I know he had worse, but... Wait. If I was to assume he really came from a different universe and is really from that show, in which timeline was he? Is it before the anime, after the manga or what? I need to know, but how the hell am I supposed to find that out?

''Do you have any others fears besides... necrophobia?'' He asked finally.

''Uh, yeah. I actually fear a lot of things, but I have three phobias in total.'' I answered a bit sheepishly. People always found it strange that I was afraid of so many things. ''I also have extreme chelonaphobia, fear of turtles, and a less strong one – nyctophobia, fear of the dark. Besides that I'm scared of a lot of things, but I try my best to ignore that.''

''You certainly have a lot of fears for a human. But I don't understand why you fear turtles, they're usually so symmetrical. I mean, just look at their shells!'' He said suddenly fascinated and extended his arms to his sides. ''An animal of such symmetry should not be feared.''

 _Okay, now's my chance!_

''Then it's not unreasonable for me to fear death and you as well. Three white stripes on the left and none on the right. That is definitely not symmetrical.'' I smirked and prepared.

It took a few moments for my words to reach Kid's mind, and when they did, he broke down and covered his face with his hands and started sobbing half yelling. ''You're right, I'm a disgrace! A garbage, asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!''

He continued to yell different offending things about him, and I didn't a waste a second. While he was distracted, I quickly with one hand retracted a really small glass test-tube from my pocket, to which I'd put it earlier without Kid seeing, and as softly as I could, so that he wouldn't feel, collected the tube with his dark and thick blood from the wound. I know it isn't the best place to collect blood from, but it's the only way I can, so I'll have to deal with that. Then I put the test tube back into my pocket, like nothing happened.

At exactly that time I finally reached deep enough and found the bullet. As gently as I could I got it out and placed it on the table. Okay, now that that's over with...

''Oh come on, don't say that.'' I began sweetly comforting the sobbing teen. ''Three little lines don't really matter anyway. You have everything else symmetrical, so it isn't really big of a deal. Besides, that's really unique. And you definitely don't need to die because of that.''

Kid finally uncovered his face and looked at me with teary eyes. He really took my earlier words to the heart, wow.

''You don't think I'm a useless garbage?'' He asked with hope in his voice.

 _And you say I'M pathetic._

 _'He is not pathetic! If a man wants to be symmetrical and he naturally isn't, it's reasonable for him to get upset.'_

''No, of course not.'' I smiled sweetly. ''I mean, I don't know you for that long, but opinion is pretty high of you, probably opposite of how I've made myself look.'' I said the last statement under my breath more to myself. ''Anyway, I'm done here.''

He only then realized I had removed the metal and now it was lying on the table. I took off my gloves and threw them into the nearest trash can. Good thing this is over.

 **A/N: YES, GOOD THING INDEED.**

 **Now, before you judge me, I just wanted to say that I really REALLY tried. I did my best, alright? The next one won't be so awkward, but Celle will still show off her crazy side, so that's something to look forward to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, what do you know, I posted a chapter wayyy ahead of time. That has very simple and reasonable explanations. First, I've got nothing better to do, because I'm in a hospital at the moment, and second, which is actually the main reason, I got five reviews from my last chapter, and that just made me soo happy! I thought, why not make an extra chapter this week? I'm still gonna post another one on Monday or Tuesday though, so don't worry!**

 **This is taking longer than I thought o_O I mean, by the fifth chapter I was planning to be way further... I don't know, guess you'll just have to wait to find everything out xD**

 _ **Thanks to Luna M. Moon for following and favoring, Isella of the wolf tribe, Carley-Carley-Carley, birthday . beyond, sallycoombs and thescentedcamellias for reviewing!**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: Hahah, well I'm honored that this was important enough to pause your anime watching, because I know how important it is to us fans xD / Glad you think that!**_

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: Uhh, what? Did I... do something wrong? I don't quite understand your review xD**_

 _ **birthday . beyond: Thanks!**_

 _ **sallycoombs: How is this epic enough to freak out I don't get it xD But I'm still happy you do XD**_

 _ **thescentedcamellias: Again, I thank you for such a long review ^.^ Yes, this indeed was a strange situation, can you imagine how I managed to write such nonsense? XDD / Well, I'm just glad you don't think he's too OOC, whatever the reason xD / I got the idea from myself actually. I suffer from all Celle's mentioned phobias, so I thought 'Why the hell not?' And it was really fun to write / Well, how Kid came here won't be explained for a while, so you'll have to be patient xD**_

 _~Chapter V~_

"I can handle it."

"Just let me do it. I'll make it right." Kid insisted as he tried to take the thread and needle from my hands.

"Wow, I feel so trusted." I said sarcastically. "I took a bullet out of you and you think I won't be able to handle such a task like sewing?"

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Don't worry, I'll make ir as perfect as possible." I rolled my eyes. "I may not look like it, but I can be very delicate. I believe I showed you already, no?"

Without waiting for him to agree, I took the white shirt from my knees - I've put both clothes on them when I sat down on a chair in the living room - and began making the first stitch.

Kid had a rather nervous expression as he watched me slowly continue to sew the hole. It was much harder than normally because I genuinely tried my best to make it as perfect as possible.

I can't say that the paranoid teen helped me a lot too.

 _"Careful!"_

 _"Don't make a stitch there!"_

 _"The distance between them is too great!"_

 _"You're making it too long!"_

My eye twitched at his every comment, and I it took all my effort to not hit him.

...I can't believe I just thought that.

 _'Guess he's not such a dream boy after all, is he?'_

 _'I never said he was! But yeah, he definitely isn't. But what bothered me most is how the hell did Kid's clothes went back to normal in the show?!'_

 _'Ah, a good question. Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll know.'_

 _'Don't try to provoke me!'_

"Kid." I stopped for a second and breathed out. I actually really wanted to yell at him, but I was going to try a different approach. "Relax. I got this. If you'll keep bugging me, I'm bound to make a mistake. Now you don't want that, do you?"

"Then let me handle the rest of it." He suggested but it sounded more like a plead.

"If I'd give you the thread and the needle, I'd then have to undo all my previous work, because that's how I am. But that would make the hole even worse, So I suggest you sit there and just let me finish this tiny hole."

That actually shut him up mostly. He continued to make comments here and there, but there was a bigger distance in between them, so that's better at least.

"All finished." I announced after about ten more minutes. Seriously, this took way too long. But atleast I was satisfied with my work. I can only hope he'll be.

I handed the teen his clothes and closely watched his expression. I could see how his eyes were shooting from one millimeter to the other and - what I thought - doing some complicated calculations. Jeez, I feel sorry for this guy's future wife. If he'll have one that is.

 _'Maybe you'd want to fill in the position?'_

 _'...Seriously? Seriously?! If he was the last man on Earth I wouldn't marry him!'_

 _'Because he has OCD?'_

 _'No! Because HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS EARTH! His being here is illogical!'_

 _'You should tell him that. I think he'd freak out way less than if you called him asymmetrical. I'd marry him just for that.'_

 _'What the hell is wrong with you Margaret?!'_

 _'...If I would ever have control even for a day, I'd change your - this_ _body's_ _\- name to Pathetic Bitch.'_

 _'Good luck with that.'_

"Well? You're done?" I asked tiredly. I only now realized how exhausted I am. "Just put them on and forget about it."

"Fine." Kid sighed and finally stopped scanning the threads. "It looks good enough to me."

"Wonderful." I murmured and rubbed my eye. I took a glimpse at the wall clock. "Oh my, it's eleven already? And I have classes first thing in the morning..." I cracked a weird look at my guest. I then asked a rather sincere question, and it wasn't illogical for me to wonder such a thing."Do you sleep? I mean, does your... kind sleep?"

"Yes." He nodded as he was buttoning up his black jacket.

"You... don't mind to spend the night here, do you?" I asked slowly. "Because today I feel too tired to do something more. But I have classes tomorrow all day, so you'll have to wait for me to get back in the evening and then we'll see what to do with your situation. Is that alright?"

"Of course." The teen said. "I really appreciate how much you do for me. But won't it be an inconvenience for you?"

"No, not at all." I shook my head. "Although your very existence makes me incredibly anxious, I really don't mind you here."

"Okayy." He said slowly. "I'm not sure how to feel right now, but alright."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. It doesn't surprise me actually. It's only natural for you to feel... confused. But I must say, based on your soul, you're putting on quite a calm act." Kid again directed his gaze to my chest. There it is again, that strange look in his eyes for a second.

 _'I don't know how you're fine with this. I mean, he is looking at your chest. Wonder if it's just for your soul...'_

 _'OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE?!' How are you even capable of such a thing?!'_

 _'Am I making you feel terrible? Aww, I thought I was helping you to fully understand the current situation. But I gotta admit, your reaction amuses me greatly.'_

 _'Do you even know how much I hate you, you sarcastic moron?'_

"Well, I have to, don't I? It won't be good for neither of us if I started to freak out." I chuckled nervously and stood up. "Alright, follow me. I'll show you to the guest room."

With that I went to the white spiral staircase and began ascending upwards to the second floor. I heard how Kid followed behind me and I thought about that strange look. I mean, what's with that? Something is definitely bothering the young teen. It must have something to do with my soul probably...

 _'It's obvious actually. Your soul is corrupted and he's just thinking if to take it or not.'_

 _'Now that's just cruel. I know you hate me, and I'm fine with it, because I hate you too, but damn, that burn.'_

 _'Oh look, you didn't freak out! How disappointing.'_

 _'I have to disappoint you once in a while, don't I? A change of things you know.'_

We finally reached to guest room's door and I opened it, showing the fine interior within it.

"Now, I know it's not symmetrical or perfect and all, but I don't have a room that can fit that description." I immediately said before he had a chance to complain.

"It's fine, I didn't expect anything else." Kid said simply. "Besides, I'll have the whole day, so that's plenty of time and fix that, if you don't mind that is."

"Go ahead." I sighed and chuckled. "It's not like I have a lot of guests or something. But, of course, you don't need to chose exactly this room, I have another that isn't occupied. I'll show you."

With that, I continued down the corridor and stopped in front of the second bedroom. I opened the door and moved out of the way, so Kid could look in to it. It wasn't as big and fancy as the guest room, but I didn't quite knew what his taste was like.

"Okayy..." He murmured and turned around. "And what's in this room?" He asked and moved to the third door in this corridor.

My heart skipped a beat as he said those words and I immediately acted. That means I jumped in front of the dark wood door, accidentally hitting the teen in the shoulder, as he was closer to the door.

"No!" I exclaimed as I stood there with extended arms to block the entrance to the room. "You can't go in there!"

"Dammit Celestia, maybe next time you can tell me that _not violently_?" The unhappy teen said as he rubbed his left shoulder. I guess I hit him harder than I thought.

"Please, call me Celle. I don't like my full name. And, uhh, sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "When I'm in stressful situations I tend to act rashly."

"So I noticed. So what's so special about this room?"

"This is my room. I don't anyone there. It has all my personal belongings and weird stuff, kinda like-" I immediately shut up after I realized what I almost didn't do.

 _'You wanted to say like Death's room, didn't you?'_

 _'Exactly! Oh god, I almost screwed up!'_

 _'Now that would definitely be the top of the most stupid and_ _unthoughtful_ _things you've ever done. How I wish to see that! I wonder how would you have explained yourself... Giving how you explained the phone incident, I'd say you'd screw up even more.'_

"Like a what?" Kid asked me. I could hear the slight suspicion in his voice.

"A chamber of secrets." I quickly recovered and began improvising. Seeing his confused look, I continued "You know, from Harry Potter."

"From what?" The teen looked sincerely confused. Thank god, it would have been a problem if he knew. Well, he shouldn't actually, so... I still felt relieved, because the Chamber of Secrets was definitely not what I said it was.

"You don't know? Well, I'm not surprised." I chuckled. "It's a rather popular book, but your kind may not know... But that's not the point." I shook my head and went back to the main topic. "The thing is, you just can't go there. It's my personal space and I feel very protective over it. If you even _think_ of going there," My tone suddenly turned dark. "I swear, I'll show you how truly crazy I can be."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try you." He assured me.

"Good." I relaxed and lowered my hands. "Okay, so choose a room out of those two and, well, make yourself at home. Oh, and there's a bathroom down the hall if you'd need it."

''Alright.''

''So, um, if you'd need something, let me know, that is, knock.'' I added with a nervous smile. I was about to open my door, but I hesitated. ''Just... don't make me regret this, alright?''

When I was finally alone in my dimly lit by a red lamp room, I leaned to the wall and slowly sat down, because I felt that my legs weren't going to hold much longer. Now that I was finally alone, I let out a deep sigh I've been keeping in. This whole situation is really a hit to my nerves.

I carefully took out the plugged glass test-tube and examined the liquid inside it. What a strange color indeed. And it's thicker than normal.

 _'What are you planning?..'_

 _'Oh come on, you always seem so smart Margaret, surely you'd know?'_

 _'I swear, I'll start calling you bitch at the end of my every statement if you call my by that name ever again!'_

 _'Seriously, why do you hate it so much? This actually makes you and Kid similar.'_

 _'How come?'_

 _'It doesn't matter what I say in between, you only take notice of how I call you. Similar to him and symmetry.'_

 _'Because you know how pissed I become when you call me Margaret!'_

 _'Whatever. You know how pissed **I** become when you start harassing me in the middle of a conversation with a professor?!'_

 _'Yeah, I know. Why do you think I do that?'_

 _'...I'm going to sleep.'_

 _'I wish you sweet nightmares.'_

 _'How nice. I must say the same.'_

I gripped the small tube in my hand and closed my eyes for a bit. Tomorrow doesn't seem like it will be any better in scientific sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If I'll continue on this pace I am right now, this story will take forever to finish! So I decided I'll start posting longer chapters, because c'mon! I wanna go somewhere with this. I'll probably expand it by a thousand words or something. And I finally had an idea on what I'm going to do for Christmas special! But don't expect anything for Halloween, because where I live we don't celebrate it, and it's just not a holiday I know or enjoy (I wish we did though, it would be fun).**

 **Still waiting for the beta-reader to this story! C'mon people, you'll get to read the chapter way ahead of time and tell me your opinion along with the flaws and everything, and I will most certainly listen to you!**

 _ **Thanks to ricebunny, Shizuka08 for following, TPWABW for following and favoriting, Isella of the wolf tribe and Ase Rine for reviewing!**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: Thank you for your constant reviews, they really make me happy! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing!**_

 _ **Ase Rine: Thank you so much for this long review! And, well, I'm honored that you chose to review me xD / I desperately try not to make him have too much OCD, and honestly, sometimes I think that I may be making him with too little OCD xD / Oh yes, everything about Margaret will be revealed and she'll actually be more important to this story more than you probably think... / Once again, I thank you!**_

 _ **I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own my OCs.**_

~ _Chapter VI~_

It was about three quarters past six o' clock when I finally went through the front door into the chilly morning. Today I decided to wear a pair of tight ripped black jeans, that hugged my legs nicely, dark blue converse, that matched my same-colored hoodie, crimson red silk scarf and a long silver owl necklace on my neck. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it's dim light illuminated the waking neighborhood. My guest inside was still asleep, as I assumed, so I as quietly as I could got ready and went out, locking my room's door for the first time. Since I always be here alone, I didn't have the need, but now, even though I forbade him to go in, I felt like I needed to take all the possible precautions. Better safe than sorry. It wouldn't be good at all if the paranoid teen decides to ignore my warning and take a look anyway. Wonder how he'd react if he saw all those posters, including him in some of them...

I hesitated for a moment as I stood in front of my front door with my house's keys in my hand. Should I lock the door? It wouldn't be good if Kid decides to take a stroll and get recognized by someone... No, I'd better lock the door.

 _'You're sure you're not forgetting anything?'_

 _'...Uhh, well now I think I **am** forgetting something. Either that, or you're just messing with me, either option is possible. And I guess you're not going to tell me, are you.'_

 _'No, I'm not messing with you, you really are forgetting something. But yeah, I'm not gonna tell you what, that wouldn't be fun, now would it?'_

 _'Ah, why do I even bother. Good job at ruining my day from the start, I applaud you.'_

 _'Why thank you, I try.'_

Of course, Margaret's words didn't give me peace all day. As I was riding the morning bus, as I was pacing to the university, as I was getting ready for class, I kept on thinking what on Earth could I have forgotten. If it wasn't something important, Margaret wouldn't have pointed out. God, I hate her. Why can't she just shut up? If she hadn't told me that, I would have gotten on with my day without an immense worry, but now I'm even more zoned out than I usually are.

''Mis Abel!'' My brain finally registered my professor's attempts to contact me.

I snapped my head in his direction and blinked a few times before I regained my composure.

''Yes?'' I asked a bit disjointed. Silent laughter was heard around the auditorium. I guess I was really zoned out.

''Now that you've finally decided to participate in this class,'' The math professor said irritated. ''Could you be so kind and tell us the answer to my given equation?''

Ah, he saw that I wasn't really paying attention to his teachings, and he thought that I was slaking off and didn't do anything, so he purposelessly asked me to give the answer. Well, he'll be disappointed.

I looked down at my notes and read ''If y equals fifteen squared, then x equals cube root of ten plus square root of fifteen and a half.''

''Correct.''

 _'Come on, that was child's play! He could have at least given a challenge.'_

 _'Yes, that's something we can agree on. I even managed to do it when I was thinking what the hell did I forget.'_

 _'Oh, you're still going on about that? I thought by now you would have remembered.'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, just shut up.'_

''Alright, now turn to page 394 and proceed to do the equations.'' The professor continued the lesson.

I did as told and gazed upon the page full of complexed numbers. One of the tasks had an illustration to it. It was odd really. Usually they don't have such things. And this particular picture looked like a comic or something.

 _'Kinda like that manga you so love to read.'_

Yeah, like manga... Wait...

 _GOD DAMMIT!_

I felt like my heart stopped and I almost fell over, but I managed steady myself at the last moment. For a few seconds I was completely frozen, but then as my heart beat at alarming rate I quickly began packing all my things, ignoring the strange looks my fellow classmates were giving me. I had no time for that now.

''Mis Abel, what do you think you're doing? Class has not ended yet.'' The professor stopped his speech and now directly talked to me. He was really annoyed with my behavior. Honestly, when is he not.

''Sorry, I suddenly remembered I have to go.'' I said quickly as I stumbled down the auditorium with my bag on one shoulder.

My professor's angered yells were heard all the way down the corridor, but I payed no mind to it. I had to get back home as fast as possible. I finally remembered what Margaret said I forgot. Even though I took precautions for my room, I forgot that there's some manga in my living room, neatly laying openly in one of the cupboards with some other books. Among them was, of course, Soul Eater manga.

 _'Oh come on, calm down! Why is it such a big deal?'_

 _'Because do you even imagine how he'd react if he saw it?!'_

 _'You can't hide it from him forever, he'll figure out sooner or later. You best tell him as soon as possible, because no one knows what can happen if he'd find out from different sources...'_

 _'I'm not ready for that! And exactly! If he saw the manga, no one knows how he'd react to it! And I asked him if he knew Soul Eater! Dammit, why am I such an idiot?!'_

 _'Yes, I completely agree. But what happened to your drug theory?'_

 _'I can't take the chances, you understand? Better safe than sorry.'_

 _'And why do you think he'd touch your precious books?'_

 _'Because that exact cupboard is completely messed up.'_

 _'Then you're in trouble.'_

This was one of those times when I wished I had a car. Now I had to wait in this damned bus stop and waited for the rather slow vehicle to appear. If I didn't live so far away, I'd run, but since that option was not possible... Good thing today it seems luck is on my side and the bus arrived shortly after I got here.

...Yeah, I don't think this thing called 'luck' is actually helping me today, given how things were going so far.

And I still needed to go visit my sister, which lived in a whole different city. It took two hours to go one way, so in total four hours. When I finish - wait, let me correct that: _if_ I finish – this task at hand, I'll still need to get back to the university and finish my classes. Now it's twelve pm. My classes end at five. So, if I do the math correctly, I should be come past nine. Ugh, well it can't be helped.

Finally the bus stopped at the right place, and I burst out of there like a bullet. I almost hit the lamp post to be honest, but I managed to dodge it just in time. It did got me a bit dizzy for a second, but I quickly collected myself and ran towards my house, which was on the other side of the road.

Of course, it wouldn't have been even more fun if a car didn't almost hit me, but that's just how the world works. Followed by some angry shouts of the driver, I ran up to the door and began to frantically search for the key. As I finally inserted it into the keyhole, I turned the doorknob and without bothering to close the door behind me, burst into the living room, only to find my dear paranoid guest taking the first volume of Soul Eater out of the cupboard with an irritated but also interested look on his face. Of course he'd do that, I mentioned it before and it must have caught his interest. Well, I'm not letting this happen.

''Put that back!'' I shouted hysterically as I literally ran into him and forced us both to fall to the ground, me being on top. Of course, this was exactly as I planned, and no, there's no sarcasm here, so _don't you even start Margaret!_

 _'Yes, I can tell, but then for some reason you just seem to love making contact with him.'_

 _'Are you crazy?! Of course I don't, even the very thought sends shivers down my spine!'_

 _'And yet you have just fallen onto him_ _ **on your own free will**_ _.'_

 _'You're like a frickin' fangirl or something that sees what she wants.'_

''What the hell?!'' The angry teen yelled. The manga that he had wanted to take was now laying a few feet from us. ''Get off me!''

''Don't move!'' I commanded as I lifted myself up on my hands. Then I turned my tone sweeter. ''I'll explain later.''

''Somehow I don't think it'll be a reasonable explanation.'' He snapped.

''Well, that's up to you to decide.'' I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed all the Soul Eater manga that was placed in the cupboard (it was like half of it, the second half was in my room) without letting the laying on the ground teen see what I was taking, and wrapped it all into my red-colored scarf. I couldn't forget the first volume as well.

''What are you doing?'' Kid asked confused at my actions. ''And can I get up now?'' His tone turned to irritated.

''Yes.'' I sighed, tightly gripping the wrapped manga and pressing it to my chest. I was at the moment facing the other away, but now I turned around and looked at the puzzled teen, already standing and gazing at me.

''Why are you hiding those books or whatever they are?'' He asked suspiciously.

''I don't want you reading them.'' I said honestly and tightened my grip. I could feel my heart beating in my throat, but for now the danger was passing and I was feeling relieved.

''Why?''

''Because...'' I bit my lip in thought. ''...you're not going to enjoy them if you do.''

''And that's why you ran into me?'' The irritated teen crossed his arms. ''You know, either you're terrible at explanations or absolutely crazy.''

 _'It's actually both.'_

 _'I learn from the best.'_

 _'Don't give me that, we both know I'm more intelligent than you are.'_

 _'That's physically impossible.'_

 _'And yet a god is standing in front of you and is not looking pleased. Just admit you're a scientific moron and be done with it.'_

''It's rather rude to call someone crazy even if it's true.'' I frowned.

''So I'm the one being rude here?'' He raised his brow and scowled. ''Besides, you said it yourself on more than one occasion.''

''Yeah, I'm sorry.'' I blushed a bit and lowered my gaze to the ground. ''I'll make it up to you.''

''There's no need.'' The black-haired boy sighed. ''Just try not to do that again, please.''

''I'll try, but I can't promise anything.'' I chuckled. Sometimes I think why I'm such an idiot.

 _'I stopped asking this question when you were in fifth grade or something. It's just who you are and no one can help it.'_

 _'It's so nice that you think so high of me.'_

 _'I don't even need to try.'_

''So what is the main reason you came back so early?'' Kid snapped me out of my thoughts. ''Don't tell me it was just because to prevent me from reading your books?''

''No.'' I shook my head. ''I actually forgot something at my room that I needed for todays class. I'll be out in just a sec.''

With that I ran up the spiral staircase and into my room. There I quickly placed all the manga with the rest of it and grabbed one of my experimental liquids in a test-tube from my working table, just so if Kid asks what I forgot, I'd have something to show.

 _'I was thinking, why not just hide all your Soul Eater posters and manga? If your guest decided to peek into your beloved room, he wouldn't see anything that would make him suspicious.'_

 _'...Wow, why didn't I think of that?'_

 _'Because you're an idiot, I thought we went over this.'_

 _'But then why in Earth did you point that out? You usually don't do that.'_

 _'I never do that actually, but it wasn't to help you, I would never do that, no, it was to show you how stupid you can be.'_

 _'Of course because of that. And here I was thinking that you decided to be nice for the first time.'_

 _'You ain't gonna see the day I do so.'_

Following Margaret's advice, I as quickly as I could took down the posters associated with Soul Eater, found all the manga and DVDs, I even had a few pillows, because this was one of my top ten favorite anime. Then I opened my closet, took all of my clothes out and shoved in the Soul Eater stuff. After that I neatly folded every cloth and placed all of them back into the cupboard, thus hiding the anime things.

I quickly looked at the wall clock and saw that it's already half past one, which means I need to hurry if I still want to make it to the rest of my classes.

As I was running down the staircase, Kid moved a little closer from the wall to my direction.

''You don't mind if I do some reorganizing here?'' He asked carefully. Wow, I'm actually surprised he asked permission.

''Go ahead.'' I replied casually as I was already heading towards the door. ''I'll be back about half past nine.''

''Alright.'' He nodded. ''And what did you forget?''

Without stopping I showed him the test-tube of bright pink liquid I had in my hand and went through outside, quickly locking the door behind me. To be honest, I had no idea what kind of matter I created that was now in my hand, so I guess it may not be such a bad idea to ask my chemistry teacher what the hell is it. I was aiming for something different, but the color is completely opposite of how it was supposed to be, so now I'm actually a bit scared.

…

Finally my classes were over and now I was sitting in the very back of a bus headed towards my sister's city, or more precisely her work. I knew she usually stayed up late in that little laboratory of hers, doing hell knows what. She's a doctor by profession, but she likes experimenting a lot. I guess that runs in the family.

Actually, one of the main reasons why I quit my medical career is because my older sister had it, and I didn't want to be like her, so I choose a different path. I can't say that my mother was too pleased, because everyone else in the family were doctors of some sort. I didn't mind that, I just didn't want to be like my sister. Besides, I wanted to be unique.

Finally the bus stopped at the city. I went out and began heading towards the hospital, which was not far away from this bus stop. I already wasted two hours of my life, at least I don't need to wander the city more. But the same can't be said about the big white building that was in front of me. I always get lost at those tricky corridors.

So after about fifteen minutes of wandering and asking people where I could find doctor Abel, I finally managed to locate her in one of her beloved labs. She was all alone, which was good, because the matter must be dealt in secret. I didn't really trust her, but she's the best I have.

My sister, Cecilia, looked completely different than me. She has long blond hair, which she usually had tied in a high ponytail or a loose braid. Her eyes, opposite of my gray ones, were spruce green and always looked lively. Her choice in makeup was much more vivid than mine was (actually, all I ever did was pain my eyelashes and put on some gray eyeliner, I never touched my skin nor my lips). Everything she put on her face, except the skin, were purple and black. It made a rather nice combination I must say, but that's not the point. My sister was a bit above my height, which annoyed me everytime I saw her, because it seems like she loved to point that out, kinda like Margaret with every little detail.

Cecilia's choice in clothes was also different. For some reason she really seems to love the color purple, so almost everything on her was of that color and it's shades: her high-heels, skirt, blouse, jacket... Everything. For that reason I tried to avoid this specific color as much as possible. Like I said, I wanted to be different from her.

''Ah, Celestia, what brings you here this late hour?'' My sister sang out as I went into her lab.

''For heaven's sake, _please_ don't call me that.'' I said irritated as I went closer, my hands still in my hoodie's pockets.

''But why?'' She pretended to be stupid.

''You perfectly know why.'' I snapped. ''Because it's a pony's name, alright? And I'm not a fan of them. So just _please_ call me Celle and be done with it. Otherwise I'll start calling you Cilcil again.''

I saw how she frowned at the mention of my given nickname to her. She always hated that name, so that was my triumph card.

''Fine.'' Cecilia sighed. ''So, what business do you have here?''

''I want you to run all possible blood tests for this.'' I carefully took out the test-tube full of crimson-red liquid out of my bag's smallest pocket. ''And do a DNA test while you're at it.''

''Now that is an odd color.'' She stated as she hold the glass tube in front of a light. ''Where did you get this?''

''I'll tell you when you'll have the results.''

''But why should I do as you ask?'' She turned her gaze from the liquid to me.

''Because like you said,'' I smirked. ''It has an odd color. The tests' results may be even more interesting than you think. I know how much you love new and strange things.''

''You know me way too well.'' She sighed in defeat. ''When do you want this done.''

''By tomorrow's evening.'' I stated and turned to leave.

''Tomorrow?! Are you out of your mind?'' The young doctor said shocked. ''Do you even know how much time every test takes? And well, sorry, but you gave me very little blood to work with, so that's even more harder to accomplish what you ask.''

''Yeah, I know.'' I sighed. ''But do everything you can to have the results by tomorrow. I'll owe you a big one.''

''...Fine, I'll try.'' She finally said hesitantly.

''Thanks. And be so kind and deliver them to me directly. But knock first.''

''You're as crazy as ever you know.''

 _I know. That fraze is daily to me now._

 **A/N: This honestly took longer than I wanted it to, but some sort of writer's block hit me in the middle of it. Well at least I'm on time!**

 **Remember to review! Every little review is precious to me, and I appreciate them all! Oh, and about what was my favorite part... Honestly, it was when she was in class. Yeah, I know, strange, but somehow I liked writing that. Tell me what yours was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I've ever wrote in any of my stories. I hope you're frickin happy because I probably love you if I did this. So don't be harsh on me and review! It makes me happy and who knows, maybe I'll do another this long chapter :3**

 **If you see any mistakes, tell me in a PM!**

 _ **Thanks to Mc1234 for favoriting and following, Screaming . Angels for favoriting, Carley-Carley-Carley and Isella of the wolf tribe for reviewing!**_

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: Wow, nice xD I'm planning on giving all my children names that starts with C actually xD But I don't know if my future husband would approve on that xD**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: Yeah, I wonder that too xD I had the main story line more or less figured out, but when I was writing this chapter I was just like 'Ya know what, I'mma spice it up a bit'. You'll understand what I mean xD And now I have to practically rethink everything xD / I read some of your stories, they look great :3 I really wish you would continue the 'Wishlist' though, I really liked the idea / That part was actually hard to write xD Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **I do now own Soul Eater nor it's characters. I only own my OCs.**_

~ _Chapter VII_ ~

When I walked out of the laboratory, I began heading the other way then the exit. I actually made an appointment with a doctor here, and it was about my time. He will supposed to do my blood test and to see if I'm on drugs or not. The results should arrive about two days from now.

 _'Wow, I didn't actually think you'd do it. So you're serious about the drug theory?'_

 _'Usually people have more than one theory, so yeah. And it's best to figure out which one is it as soon as possible.'_

 _'And what if you find out you really are on drugs? What then?'_

 _'I haven't thought that far ahead. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'_

 _'Yeah, because that always turns out splendid. But why didn't you just ask your sister do to the test?'_

 _'Oh come on, surely you would understand?'_

 _'...Is it because that would draw suspicion?'_

 _'Yes, if Kid's blood would show abnormal results and if I took a drug test, it wouldn't be too hard for her to connect the dots. And we both know how far she could go to get what she wants if that happens.'_

...

While I was at the city, I decided to go and buy a new phone. Can't go around living without one. Well, I could, but that's not the point. I needed that device, and honestly, it was mostly so that I could listen to music. It didn't have to be expensive, just a regular phone, nothing too fancy. I wasn't that kind of person to chase the latest trends or something.

After that, I got on the last bus heading to my city. I had all my music saved on my SIM card, so I could listen to it while riding this slow vehicle. Of course, I always carried my shiny silver and gold headphones with me in my bag, so listening to music was never a problem.

I scrolled down the music list on my new phone, when I finally stopped on some less-known, but still awesome songs, that were kinda psychopathic. Well, if they sing about murder and how they love to do it, I guess they are a bit... strange. Most of my songs and dark and gloomy, but I swear, I'm neither a psychopath nor a sociopath. And I don't have depression. I just have a rather weird taste in music. Well, maybe not weird, just not-so-common.

When I finally reached the bus station, it was already nine o'clock. And from here I needed to ride another bus for about half an hour. Oh joy. And I haven't eaten anything all day besides that bun at the cafeteria. I should have bought something more...

 _'Yo, genius, what about your guest? As far as I remember, you haven't had anything edible in your kitchen since Tuesday.'_

 _'Oh for god's sake! I completely forgot about that! Now I have to go to a market as well and buy something. Well, there's always that option that I'm hallucinating the past two days and I'm worrying about nothing.'_

 _'But like you said, better safe than sorry. And not to brag or anything, but I would totally be a better body controller than you are.'_

 _'Now that is an interesting way of seeing a consciousness. Huh, I never thought about it that way. Too bad we'll never find out who is better.'_

 _'Never say never, moron. Mark my words, the day will come when I will finally know how it feels to control a body and I'll show you how it's done!'_

 _'Of course it will.'_

 _'You know I can sense the sarcasm.'_

With that thought in mind, I went out of the bus a few stops earlier, so that I could go to the nearest market to my house. I didn't quite know what to buy, because even though I'm quite a good painter, the same doesn't go with cooking. The only things I can make decently are vegetable stew and baked potatoes. Oh, but I'm actually quite good when it comes to cakes and pies. Yeah, I can definitely cook any bakery I put my mind on. But I'm not gonna cook dessert for dinner, no way. I'll probably just go with vegetable stew.

 _'Ugh, you know how I hate zucchini, why must you put it in everytime?'_

 _'If I started to listen to you rather than myself, it would mean that I'm letting you control my actions. So no, I'm gonna do it as **I** want, not you. Honestly, would you really care of my opinion of it was the other way around?'_

 _'Yeah, you got a point there. But how do you know your guest likes it?'_

 _'Well, it's either that or nothing.'_

 _'Jeez, such a harsh hostess. If any other fangirl would stumbled across him, they'd be doing what ever his heart desires.'_

 _' 'Stumbled across', now that's a nice way to put it. He almost gave me a heart attack, but yeah, I 'stumbled across him'. Anyway, as you already know, I'm not like the other girls.'_

 _'Not like the other humans for that matter.'_

…

After buying all the necessary ingredients, I began heading home. Now that those street rats were gone (or at least I hoped so), I felt much safer walking alone at this hour. According to my phone, it was three quarters past nine. Well, I did say I'll be back after nine... Oh well, can't be helped. My mother would scold me if she'd find out I'm making dinner at this hour. She would be even more angry if she knew I left my guest without food... Actually, my mother would scold me for a lot of things, so... It doesn't really matter anymore. Or now anyway.

I felt unconsciously relieved when I saw the lights in my house. I had this dread all day that the teen would leave without saying anything. I mean, that would just mean I was probably hallucinating all this time and it finally stopped, but still. But it would be extremely rude of him to just leave, even if he was just a hallucination.

 _'...Seriously?..'_

As I finally unlocked my door and went in, I felt the warmth of my house greet me from the cold outside. I took off my shoes and proceeded to go further into the house with a bag full of ingredients in my right hand. The first thing I saw when I walked into the living room (I had to pass it in order to get to the kitchen) was my dear guest on one of the armchairs intensely reading one of my books about astronomy. I think that one was about supernovas?.. Whoa, I wonder, does he like it?

''Hi.'' I said a bit surprised as I stopped in the middle of the room.

Kid took eyes of the book and looked at me. I could see sincere interest.

''Ah, hello.'' His tone seemed energetic. ''I was just reading one of your many books, I hope you don't mind. This subject is simply fascinating! Do you really study it?''

''Yeah, I adore astronomy.'' I chuckled. ''And of course I don't mind, read all you want. Glad you enjoy it.''

As I said that I continued going to the kitchen, but my eyes registered that the living room looked different than I left it. Ah, it must be the 'reorganizing' Kid was talking about. Yes, I know see that, for example, my prized collection of silver elephants in one of the cupboards were replaced so that it would look, of course, symmetrical. Uh, I'm not going to get into the details in this room along with the others. It would take me forever to register everything my paranoid guest moved and relocated. I'll figure out sooner or later anyway.

I sighed and proceeded to carry the food into the kitchen. There I took out everything on the table and, just to be safe, asked ''You don't mind vegetable stew, do you?''

''No.'' He simply answered, face buried again into that book.

''Sorry that I didn't leave any food today.'' I said awkwardly as began preparing the vegetables.

''It's nothing.'' Kid looked at me and it seemed like something snapped inside him. He closed the book, marking where stopped. Then he got up and walked over to me. ''What do you need help with?''

''Oh, no, it's fine.'' I said a bit surprised as I was cutting the tomatoes. ''I'll do it on my own.''

''I'll help you. Come on, tell me what I can do. It would be rude for me not to.'' He insisted.

I bit my lip. ''Fine. You can, I don't know, peel of the potatoes?..''

''Alright.'' The teen nodded and began doing as I instructed.

After about a minute I finally spoke. ''By the way, if you expect me to help you in any way, you'll have to wait until Saturday.''

''Why is that?''

''Because I took a drug test.'' I said simply. I didn't even need to look to feel his weird look on me. ''Before you ask, it's because of you. You see, I scientist like me doesn't normally believe in supernatural things.''

''So you think I'm a hallucination?'' The teen asked slowly, trying to hide his surprise.

''Well, that's one of my theories.'' I shrugged and proceeded to peel of the zucchini. ''A scientist must have more than one on these sort of things.''

There was a slight pause. ''What surprised me the most is actually that you didn't even bother to hide it and openly admitted you think I'm not real.'' He said honestly.

''Well, you wouldn't have bought any other excuse.'' I chuckled. ''Besides, it's not unreasonable for me to think drugs might have caused it, because earlier in my life I was doing them, and some of them caused some really vivid hallucinations.''

''That's... interesting to know.''

''But don't begin feeling uncomfortable because of this.'' I quickly said. ''I'll understand if you chose to leave, but I doubt that anyone else would just openly admit you're real.''

''No, I don't mind staying here and proving to you that I'm not a hallucination.'' He said a bit amused. ''But I have to say, I've never encountered anything like this before.''

''I'm sure you haven't.'' I muttered more to myself.

 _'I can't believe you honestly said all that.'_

So after about half an hour of awkward chatting and cooking, the meal was finally ready. I gotta say, it turned out better than I expected.

As we were eating, I could tell that Kid was really tensed up for some reason. He seemed to try avoid looking at me. Aww, don't tell me I scared him or made him feel uncomfortable.

 _'You made **me** feel uncomfortable, and that's saying something.'_

 _'I'm not talking about you, you've always been a mystery to me.'_

 _'Damn right, and I ain't gonna change that. But the fact remains: you are terrible with people.'_

 _'Wow, such surprise.'_

''That's it, I can't take it anymore.'' Kid suddenly said irritated and looked directly at me. His expression then changed to pleading. ''Please, let me fix your hair! The asymmetry is driving me mad!''

I almost chocked on my food when he said that.

''So _that's_ what's been bothering you?'' I laughed. I felt so relieved that for some reason. Gladly he didn't start hating or disliking me for what I said. But my expression then changed to a bit sour. ''I tried many times to control it, but failed. I think I told you that before?.. Anyway, I know you mean well and I believe you could be a good... hairstylist, but I just don't think it'll work on me.''

The desperate teen suddenly stood up, slamming his hands onto the table. ''Just let me try! I assure you, I can fix it.''

''You're talking like it's broken or something.'' I muttered a bit irritated. Then I sighed. ''Fine. But I swear to god, if you make it worse, your hair will suffer the same fate as well.'' I said threateningly.

That really seemed to get to him. He almost fell down, but managed to grab the table at the last second, with horror visible on his face.

''Isn't that a little too harsh?'' He stuttered out with wide eyes.

''I don't think so.'' I smirked. Oh how I love messing with him. ''An eye for an eye, right? Besides, that way you'll take this seriously, no, let me rephrase that... Even more seriously. Anyway, today I'm too tired, and I think that would take a while, so let's do it tomorrow, alright.''

Kid nodded, immense fear still visible on him. Jeez, did I really push it that much?

 _'Yes, yes you did. Come on, the boy has a disorder, it's not nice to mess around with it like that!'_

 _'You're the one to talk. Have you forgotten all the remarks and harassments about my phobias?'_

 _'Of course not, but this is a whole different situation.'_

 _'Yeah, well, I wanna have some fun too! It's not like I'm actually gonna do that to him, no matter what he does to me. I couldn't do that.'_

 _'Aww, that sounded to cute! Almost like you were a couple!'_

 _'...Why do you always feel the need to make things even more uncomfortable and worse than it is... You know full well that never in hell would that happen. We had this conversation before, don't make me repeat myself!'_

 _'Ah, if I were you, I would go for it.'_

 _'...GLADLY, YOU AREN'T.'_

 _'If I get control any time soon, can I have him?'_

 _'...I don't think you know how relationships work. Both persons have to feel the same towards each other. And I'm fairly certain he wouldn't be interested in a sarcastic moron like you.'_

 _'More than in a crazy bitch anyway.'_

 _'How about we end this conversation? I don't think I'll be able to take any of you bullshit anymore today. To be honest, I wish you did have a body. Then I could actually slap you.'_

 _'Same here.'_

…

The next day I was like on needles. I felt really anxious about later today, since my sister texted me that she'd come over at 7 pm with the results. Now, that alone wouldn't make me so nervous, but there was another dilemma: what the hell do I do with Kid?!

I mean, sure, I could just hide him somewhere, but what explanation would I give? And I need a good one for this one. I need to convince him that he really has to be hidden from Cecilia. But... Well, I could approach it from a different angle. I could say something like... 'It's personal business, you shouldn't get involved'. But he can't show himself even for a second, even if he had a disguise. I may be crazy in a soft sense or more as a joke, but my sister is legitimately mad. She just wants to experiment on anything that is new or unusual, and by that I mean _professor Stein's level of experiments._ But, differently from him, my sister doesn't know the limits on what she shouldn't touch and she could hide it very well. If she ever found out what was in my house... Things could get ugly.

That was one of the reasons why I hesitated on going to her about the tests. She may find them too abnormal (if they were that is, I don't know that yet) and things could get tricky. Sure, I had an explanation prepared already if she asks from where I got that blood, but still...

I just... needed to know.

 _'And by your thirst of knowledge you might have pushed your dear guest into danger, don't you think?'_

 _'I told you, I have a good explanation. It should satisfy her.'_

 _'Don't underestimate your sister. You should keep your guard up. She isn't as stupid as she looks.'_

 _'Yeah, I know that already, I'm her sister, remember? And what on Earth made you give me advice? You never do that.'_

 _'Don't think it's for you, I'm merely concerned about your guest. I'm not as cold as you think. I think I would actually be quite good with people, it's just you that I don't like.'_

 _''Don't like'? Well, that's a nice way to put it. And no, I don't think you would. I've known you long enough to tell that your character is awful.'_

 _'Yes, I can say the same thing about you. Don't we just get along splendid...'_

When I finally arrived home it was half past six. Alright, I can work with that. No need to worry. Everything will be fine. Breath in, breath out.

''Hey Kid.'' I finally approached him reading yet another book about astronomy on one of the armchairs. He really seemed to like it. ''I have something to discuss with you.''

''Alright.''' He said and looked from the book to me.

I rubbed my hands nervously behind my back. ''My sister is coming here in half an hour. Personal business you know. It would be better if you weren't present when she arrives. I don't want to do any explanations.''

''I see.'' He nodded. ''Then where should I be?''

 _The most secluded place in the house._ ''The basement perhaps.''

''There?'' He asked with a bit sour expression. Yeah, I know that is not the comfiest place, especially given what happened there, plus the mess that's down there that will certainly drive him crazy, but I need him to stay there, that way it's guaranteed he won't overhear any of my and Cecilia's conversation.

''Yes, that would be perfect.'' I nodded confidently. ''That's the last place she would want to go.''

''Fine.'' The teen sighed. His expression then changed to amused and a smirk began forming on his lips. ''But if I'm a hallucination according to you, would she be not able to see me?''

''Don't tease me about that.'' I frowned. ''The chance of you being a hallucination is less than five percent actually, but better safe than sorry.''

''Of course.'' He was still smirking.

Suddenly I heard how a car pulled into the driveway and my heart fell down. I quickly glanced at the clock and it showed forty minutes past six.

''What the hell is she doing here so early?'' I hissed to myself. ''Come on, let's go.''

Without waiting for an answer I grabbed the dark-haired teen's arm and rushed over to the other side of the house, where the basement was located. As we reached the place, the doorbell rang.

''Just a second!'' I shouted as I opened the door and practically shoved my guest into there. If I was him, I would have fallen down, but he's Kid after all. With the corner of my eye I caught that he was still clenching that book in his left hand. Good, he'll be pretty much occupied. Besides, the basement is a mess, right?

After I closed the door, I hurried to the main entrance and after I second of calming down, I opened it.

There stood my lovely sister, wearing the same purple outfit I saw her last time with, only now there wasn't the doctor's gown on. She was clenching her brown leather bag on her shoulder with her hands and had a rather serious expression on.

''Hello, may I come in?'' She asked. ''I have the results.''

I nodded and moved out of the way. I tried my best to hide all the nervousness and look casual and a bit excited. It needed to be in order for my explanation to work.

When we went to the living room and made ourselves comfortable on the couches facing each other, my sister finally spoke.

''Let me say this. What ever you gave me, it wasn't regular blood. All the results were abnormal. I'm not going to go into details, because you won't going to understand, and honestly, I don't even know how to explain it. For example, the leukocytes, erythrocytes, platelets, they were all just... not normal. Different somehow. Their structure were different than any of my seen ones. And they seem to... act differently as well. Abnormally. And many other things. Where on Earth did you get this blood?'' Cecile asked extremely serious, but with a hidden hint of excitement.

I let that information sink in for a few moments, then let out a quiet chuckle and gazed off. ''Well, I guess this declares it the first fail then.''

My sister now looked sincerely confused. ''A...what?''

I looked at her with apologetic eyes. ''Sorry I made you go through all that work to do the tests, but the thing is, there was a project in my university. A couple of students with some chemistry professors tried to create artificial blood, and they gave me some examples to that I could give them to you. They knew you worked at a hospital, so they figured 'why not'. It seems the first try wasn't successful though.''

''Not nearly.'' Cecilia said a bit lost. ''Artificial blood you say. Huh, I never though of that. But it should require really advanced technologies... How were you able to do that?''

''Oh, a couple of phone calls there, a couple there, and boom! We got everything we need. It's really amazing what connections could do.'' I smirked. So far so good, it seems she's buying it.

''Well, alright... So you need the exact results I assume?'' She asked and took out some papers out of her bag.

''Yes, I do.'' I nodded and took the documents. Of course, none of it made sense to me, but it shouldn't anyway. I perfectly understood Cecilia's report. Seems I'm really dealing not with a human.

''Well then, if that's all,'' The woman said and stood up. ''I'll be taking my leave.''

''Yes, of course.'' I shot up as well. ''Thank you Cecilia.''

''Yeah, well, you're damn lucky I'm your sister.'' She muttered with a bit amusement audible. A strange shadow crossed her eyes, but I wrote it off as eye's play.

I chuckled and led her out of the house. After a rather quick goodbye, she took off in her car. When my sister was finally gone out of view, I deeply sighed. Well, that was exhausting.

 _'I don't like that look she gave us right before her leave...'_

 _'What do you mean? I thought nothing of it.'_

 _'Because you're too naïve.'_

 _'So what do **you** think that meant?'_

 _'...I don't know, but I don't like it. She could be on to us.'_

 _'That's impossible, there's no way. I gave her a pretty believable explanation, what reasons would she have to suspect anything?'_

 _'...You better keep your guard up anyway.'_

 _'You seem way too serious than you usually are. What happened?'_

 _'…'_

 _'Fine, do what you want.'_

- _Third POV-_

The silver vehicle was speeding off in the night. The woman inside it was deep in thought, so she didn't quite see what was happening around her, just the road in front. Those blood results were really unusuall. Her sister explained it that it was an experiment, and the woman wanted to believe that her sister wasn't lying. That she isn't hiding something from her. But the other side of her brain talked otherwise.

 _My dear Celestia, did you honestly think I would fall for your little trick? You underestimated me. You didn't think the other doctors would tell me about your little drug test. I know you took it the day you came to visit me. Now why did you do it? You hate needles after all, and I don't think you actually took drugs. If you had, you wouldn't have taken the test, right? So was is out of shreer suspision? Could be. Now, if I assumed that it was and added that other blood... It's not too hard to connect the dots you know. That blood was abnormal and some drugs cause hallucinations after all. I know your hiding something. And when I find out what..._

A devious smirk appeared on the woman's lips and a mad chuckle escaped them.

 **A/N: So how was that for a twist huh? I personally think it will make everything more interesting xD Guess you'll have to read to find out what happens... To be honest, I don't quite know either xDDD**

 **Review! If you don't know what to say, just tell me what was your favorite part, I ask all of you that! Mine was actually the last part xD It was fun to write, don't judge me.**

 **I could really you a beta reader here. If you're interested, PM me!**

 **Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another one is here, yay! I always try to find time for this lovely fanfic of mine, so here you go!**

 **The further I go, the more I come across things that I'm not sure Kid has come across. And it's really frustrating. So I'm just going to turn on my imagination and see what will happen.**

 _ **Thanks to CheddarLord, Darkmay, MusicAnimeBooksMagic for following, MizuLawliet, AnimeGeek8 for following and favoriting, Rawrious for favoriting, Carley-Carley-Carley, MizuLawliet and Darkmay for reviewing!**_

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: Yaas, I really hoped someone would catch that xD**_

 _ **Darkmay: Thanks! / Heheh, yeahh, but you should know she's quite cray cray xD**_

 _ **MizuLawliet: Nr1: Heheh, yeah, I love me some Harry Potter! Nr2: Aww, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And thank you so much! Now, for your question...**_

 **I think I'll answer that to everyone and ask at the same time. I though someone sooner or later would question that. MizuLawliet asked if this story will be Kid x OC. Alright, so personally I don't want it to be and I wasn't originally planning on it. Some of you might already know that I suck at these kind of things. It's not that I don't have the imagination, it's just too hard for me. And there's the age difference of course... But if many of you would want this to be Kid x OC, I can't say no, right? You're the reason I continue to write this, and I'll do everything in my power to satisfy you. So, I'm now asking for all of you to tell me if you want this to be that kind of story or not. And please don't ignore! If you do, I'll decide for myself, and it probably won't make all of you happy.**

 _ **I do not own Soul Eater in any way or form or shape, just my OCs.**_

~ _Chapter VIII~_

''You're seriously gonna go through with this?'' I sighed as I made myself more comfortable on a regular chair in the living room.

''Of course, you can't continue going around with such asymmetrical hair.'' The teen said concentrated as he observed my head and probably was thinking from where to start.

''You know, everything in life can't be symmetrical.'' I muttered annoyed, even though I was a bit amused at the same time. ''Or in balance for that matter.''

''But I must do my best to make it that way.'' He said confidently.

''Starting with my hair?'' I chuckled.

''Yes.'' Kid said as he took the scissors into his hand. ''Trust me, I know what I'm doing. What kind of a shinigami would I be if I couldn't even do something simple as that?''

I almost laughed at that last line. Oh, if only he knew...

Before he started I glance at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past seven. Almost immediately after Cecile left, Kid began pleading me to let him to my hair. It was an interesting sight really. But I knew how much time this could take, so I was really hesitant. Oh well, it's Friday after all.

''Hey, you don't mind if I turn on the TV?'' I asked suddenly before he started.

''No, do what you want.'' The teen said without breaking his concentration. Damn, his voice sounded serious.

Just for this occasion I had already taken out the remote and placed on the table next to me. Gladly, I was facing the TV, so that won't bring any problems. I wonder what's on this time of the day? Should be some good movies I assume, it was Friday night after all. A good movie should keep me occupied and not think of the illogical being such as a grim reaper cutting my hair. Yeah, no that's in interesting situation. Even the thought of it made me anxious. I had to put all my effort into controlling my emotions right now. Otherwise, things could get bad...

Now that part of my mind is occupied with a film, the other one can think about the current situation without freaking out.

Alright, so when I brought Kid here, the logical part of my head thought that maybe he was some kind of anti-human or something. I thought that blood results should clear it up. And yeah, it turns out he's not human at all. Well, mostly that is. But thinking he's an alien is as bizarre as believing he's from a parallel universe. Sure, everything - that includes his appearance, soul vision or whatever it's called, strength, speed, powers, less vulnerable body, OCDness, character and blood - points to him being, well, what he says he is. A fictional character.

...Alright, lets think about this for a moment. You're trying to make me believe there is a fictional character in my house? That is not possible and _no way in hell could that be logical!_

 _'Why not? You said it yourself, everything says that is it. And don't give me your_ _babbles_ _about drugs. We both know that's not it.'_

 _'But I can't just accept it!'_

 _'Why? Because you're a scientific brat? Well, that's true, but that's not the point. You know you have no other choice; you'll have to talk to him.'_

I knew she was right. Because otherwise things could only get even trickier. It's best that he finds out that from me. But I'll do it tomorrow, I need to be at least 99% certain I'm not on drugs.

…

"There, that should do it." When the clock showed twelve o'clock Kid finally announced, sounding satisfied with himself.

I blinked a few times in order to collect myself, since after about half on hour of this I zoned out completely. I had no idea what I did then, but I didn't really care. But now that I was 'awake', I realized how tired I actually was.

 _'That surely took less time than I expected.'_

 _'Well, it's not really possible to make hair look completely symmetrical in this world... I think. I've never tried it, so I couldn't tell actually.'_

 _'Well I always thought it's impossible to make your hair decent-looking. But judging by your guest's tone, he actually did it.'_

"Really?" I held in a yawn. Even though I was sleepy, I could still feel surprise of how this went. "I wanna see it. It's hard to believe you made my hair 'decent-looking'.''

I walked to the hall where a big mirror hung and looked my head over. And what I saw made me feel some conflicted emotions.

 _'Oh my god. Make some braids in the front and you'll be a real-life symmetrical Medusa. Ha! I applaud you Kid.'_

 _'...Yeah, I can definitely see mocking there.'_

 _'Well you're a snake after all, so this fits just perfectly!'_

But seriously. Kid made my hair look like Medusa's just more symmetrical. I... didn't think this could happen. Well, dammit.

"So what do you think?" The satisfied teen asked.

"Well, uhh, it's definitely not a mess anymore." I chuckled.

"Yes, and now you can go in public without worrying about your asymmetry." Wow, he really seemed happy. Huh. Yeah, maybe I won't tell him that he cut me like the main villain. Although, I kinda like this haircut. I mean, it's looks kinda pretty. And if not Margaret's harassments, I would actually enjoy it.

…

The sound of my phone at the morning woke me up. Not that I had a good sleep anyway, but still. With heavy hands I reached for my cellphone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. I was still half asleep, so don't blame me.

''Hello?'' I murmured not entirely clearly.

'' _Miss Celestia Abel? This is doctor Felend. I have your drug test's results._ '' With those words my eyes snapped open and all my concentration was focused on the voice.

''Go on.'' I said hesitantly.

'' _They're negative. It doesn't seem like any drug substance is in your organism._ ''

I was silent for a couple of moments. ''...Okay. Thank you.''

'' _Have a good day miss Abel._ '' With that he hung up.

 _'You know what this means do you?'_

Yeah. Okay.

So I morally prepared myself to bring up the topic about the anime this morning, so I suddenly felt really anxious. I had no idea how Kid will react to it. But to be honest, what's worse that could happen?

 _'Don't you ever watch movies or read books? Do not ever ask that question, it'll jinx you idiot!'_

 _'You're the idiot if you believe in such nonsense.'_

 _'Better safe than sorry, it's your words! Ah, forget it. You're still not going to listen, you're too stupid.'_

I laid down in my comfortable bed for another ten minutes and stared at the ceiling before I decided to finally get up. My room was illuminated by the red light of my wall lamp, since the curtains were closed, and it made a rather nice atmosphere. I guess I forgot to turn it off before I got to bed. Oh well, can't say the lamp was bothering me. No, the thing that didn't let me sleep was the coming morning.

Either way, today's Saturday. Better approach the topic as fast as possible and be done with it. I want to enjoy my weekend, and no one can get in my way. And I mean _no one._

This day I decided to wear not the same outfit I did every Saturday. Well, I can't run around my house in gray trainers when there's a guest. No, I think I'll go for black and red today, how does that sound? If I somehow get blood on myself, it wouldn't stand out as much. And it represents my mood quite nicely.

With that thought in mind I made my way to the closet and opened it. I knew that the crimson jumper was buried deep inside it as well as my jet-black jeans. Ah well, I had to go there either way. That's where all my Soul Eater stuff was hidden. Just the thought of it made me anxious...

I put on my selected clothes and stared at all the colorful manga and DVDs on my upper shelf. This continued for straight two minutes, until finally I lifted my heavy arms and took the first three volumes. I need to just be done with it. It'd be only worse if I waited longer. But still, I personally wouldn't be too happy to find out I'm fictional after days of silence.

Slowly, I began making my way towards the living room, the manga tightly gripped behind my back. In the room I already found the black-haired teen on the one of the couches in a thinking pose.

''Hey.'' I said a bit awkwardly and my voice cracked. God dammit, I need to get in control of my nerves.

''Hello.'' He answered without breaking his pose. ''Listen, something just occurred to me. Why would you think you're on drugs? If you knew about Death City and it's inhabitants, you shouldn't be so surprised. So I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything.'' The teen looked at me sharply. I know how serious he can get at these kind of situations.

''You're right.'' I breathed out and tried to calm my voice. ''There's a slightly different reason why I thought that originally. Even though it turned out to be false.''

Kid raised his brows gesturing for me to continue. I sighed and walked over to the table near the couch he was on. And without thinking to much, I dropped the manga on it, so that every cover could be visible from the first to the third.

''This is the Soul Eater manga's first three volumes. Don't tell me you bought my excuse for not showing you these.'' I bit my lip rather painfully.

I saw how the teen's expression changed from confused to shocked and... angry? Wow, I didn't see _that_ coming. What is he thinking right now?

''Care to explain?'' He asked with an incredibly serious tone as he looked up at me. ''Did someone make a story based on the DWMA? If so, why wasn't I informed if I'm on the third cover?''

I was a bit taken aback by this. Oh, of course, I didn't think he would come to a similar assumption. Silly me, of course he would.

 _'Not silly. Stupid.'_

 _'Like you thought this could happen.'_

 _'Of course I did. I just didn't tell you.'_

 _'Right...'_

''Well, uhh, in a way yes, but that's not completely the problem here.'' I said awkwardly. ''You see, uhh, I wasn't truthful with you from the beginning. The reason why I think you can't exist is not because you're a grim reaper. It's because this story, Soul Eater, isn't real. It's made up. Every single thing is made up. The characters, the events, the places... They're not real. You're not real.''

Surprise surprise, silence followed my words. It seemed to quiet that could hear a fly. I looked at Kid apologetically, as he stared back with an unreadable expression. We were both frozen in place and I didn't dare to move an inch, even though sooner or later one of us will have to.

 _'Can't say you approached the topic delicately... How would you feel if someone simply told you 'you're not real'? Wow, and you tell me **I** wouldn't know how to communicate with people.'_

''That's complete nonsense.'' The teen finally whispered. I could hear that his voice was trembling and he was trying to keep his cool. ''Do you even understand what you're saying?!'' He raised his voice.

''I can prove it to you.'' I suddenly blurted out. ''In a number of ways actually. For example, I know things no common person should know, and there are other... stuff...''

He stared at me with immense disbelieve in his eyes. Of course he wouldn't believe me at first, but I'll convince him. It's impossible not to if you think about it.

But first I need to find out from which timeline he's from.

''B-but I need to know some things out of you before I can say anything.'' I said and took a deep breath. Okay, which question would be the best one? Ahh, but most of them wouldn't help me! The anime and manga are quite different... ''Do you know any of the other people portrayed on the covers?''

''How is that relevant?'' He asked with narrowed eyes. Of course, suspicion never left his voice.

''It just is.'' I bit my lip.

After a pause he finally answered slowly. ''Only the my weapons, the girls with me.''

 _'Hah, so this is before Soul Eater and after Soul Eater NOT. Good luck working with that.'_

 _'You're not helping.'_

I was silent for a couple of moments and thought my options quickly in my head. I think for now the best course of action is to prove that any of the things aren't real.

''I think I could just simply show you that here such a thing as Soul Eater in reality doesn't exist.'' I finally said not looking at him. ''Would you wait here for a bit?.. I need to go get my computer.''

With that I quickly turned around and ran upstairs to my room. I had a laptop, so it shouldn't be a problem. I couldn't actually believe what I'm doing, but I've tossed all logic and physics out of the window for today, so that might help me.

When finally got back, I saw that Kid was in the same position, but now he was eyeing the three manga volumes on the table disgustingly. I couldn't tell exactly why, but his brain is way to complexed for me, so I won't even try.

''Okay...'' I started typing on the laptop still standing near the table. It wasn't as comfortable, but I didn't care right now. ''Here, have a look by yourself.'' I turned the screen so he could see what was on it. I searched up 'Soul Eater' on Wikipedia. It was currently the one on the manga. God, this feels weird.

As the teen read further, his eyes grew wider with shock evident in them. If it was possible, I think he turned even paler. I don't expect him to believe me just yet, but I still have a few things up my sleeve. Still, it's no surprise he's so shocked. I would be also if I found out there's an anime based on my life without me knowing anything about it.

Okay, so by now he should have reached the plot. And without letting him read any further than that, I shut the laptop. ''That should be enough''

''I don't understand anything.'' He shook his head and leaned back a bit. His voice sounded a bit weaker. ''This doesn't make sense at all. How can... How can anyone know so much?''

''They do because they created it.'' I said firmly.

''How can you expect me to believe such a thing?'' Kid asked looking at me with wide eyes.

''Hah, I don't. How do you think _I_ should think in this situation? I was going on in my normal life, then a supposed-fictional character appeared in front of me. You have no idea how much effort it took me to contain myself from freaking out. I still refuse to believe it, but I decided to just go along with it.''

There was silence between us for a couple of moments, before I finally decided to suggest another thing. ''You know, there's actually a really simple way to prove to you that, for example, Lord Death doesn't exist here. You can just call him.''

I could see that now Kid was even more shocked that I know something like that (I suppose it's not common knowledge then). Without waiting for him to say something, I went to the nearest cupboard and took a small mirror from it. When I got back to him, I extended the thing for the teen to take.

Kid started at me for a couple of moments, then slowly took the mirror from my hand.

''I know you can also just use your powers or whatever to call him, but I think this is easier.'' I shrugged. ''Sure, you could try that also.''

I watched as the completely lost teen wrote the number on the little mirror and muttered the required words to activate it. And surprise, surprise! It didn't work.

''See?'' I asked. ''That power doesn't exist here. It would be awesome if it did, but it doesn't. And do you remember that girl on the bus that walked over to you and said 'awesome cosplay'? She was a fan of Soul Eater, and you look exactly like Death the Kid, the character from it. I know it's hard to believe, even impossible, but it's probably the truth. I'm dead serious about it.''

Kid's expression was completely unreadable now. I guess he's trying to process everything that's happening right now, and I can't blame him. But now, since I broke down the harsh truth, there's a question that's been bothering from the very first second.

''Listen.'' I started seriously and sat down next to him. ''Now you need to tell me exactly what happened and how you might have ended up in the wrong world.''

 **A/N: Ah, I left a very interesting question hanging there, didn't I? Oh well, that will be something to look forward to in the next chapter, am I right? And if you want to know what happens next quicker, be sure to review! The more I get those, the faster I write, so keep that in mind! Of course, criticism is also welcomed, how can I evolve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, right? Just keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker, so if there's any mistakes concerning that... I'm very sorry!**

 **Uf, this was surprisingly hard to write? What was your favorite part? It's really hard for me to pick one, since like I said, this was really hard... Hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wazzup? Missed me? Well, now you've seen what happens after a few chapters... When I start a new story, it feels like I'm on a sugar rush, but after a while it kinda wears out, and then I start posting with bigger gaps in between. Yeah.. Sorry okay! I can't help it, but is really getting in way also.**

 **This chapter is shorten than my other ones, but I feel like there's enough information for you dwell on c: Hahah, yeah...**

 **Oh, and I'm going on an anime convention and I'll be cosplaying as Touka from Tokyo Ghoul for the first time ever, so wish me luck!**

 _ **Thank you to Rawrious for following, MayonataKarasu for following and favoriting, Darkmay for favoriting, Isella of the wolf tribe, Carley-Carley-Carley, Darkmay, Direwolf142003, Rawrious and MizuLawliet for reviewing!**_

 **Alright, now for the reviews!**

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: You're wait has ended my dear reader, even though it was kinda long... Yeah... Sorry.**_

 _ **Carley-Carley-Carley: I swear I wasn't aiming for making a reference! It just kinda... happened. Only after a few minutes has passed since I wrote that I thought 'wait... that sounds familiar...' Honest xD**_

 _ **Darkmay: Whattt? Is his reaction was good? I don't understand dis. Ugh. Anyway, thanks for saying your opinion, I still haven't decided xD**_

 _ **Direwolf142003: Thanks!**_

 _ **Rawrious: Aww, thank you! And thanks for your opinion on that matter :D you're right, we don't have enough good KidxOC fanfics, but that doesn't this would be a good one! XD Nah, in fact I think it would be worse, but I still haven't decided what I will do... / Thanks, I really try not to make him that way ^-^ / Flawless? XDD yeahhh, I wouldn't say that XD They have more flaws than I care to count xDD Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **MizuLawliet: I would do anything for a dear reader and a fellow writer ^-^ Although I can't guarantee you anything, this may turn out worse than I would want, so I'm still debating in my head XD / Well you should get it in real life, you're amazing c: I would definitely be your friend c: / Thanksss! I really tried but I felt like I did something wrong, it's way harder than it looks xD / Okeyy, I'll keep that in mind :D**_

 **Woaaah, that's a lot of reviews for me :O Thank you so much! Enjoy~**

 _~Chapter IX~_

"The wrong world..." Kid breathed out and for a moment he seemed lost in thought. "Now that I think about it, it's not so hard to believe actually. This... could have actually happened."

"Yes, it's great that you began thinking straight, but could enlighten me also?" I asked a bit rashly.

Before he answered however, he threw an angry look at me.

"You seem so eager to know now, then why did you keep this whole thing a secret until now? You should have told me when we met." He said accusingly.

I sighed. "Do I really need to explain it? There were a couple of reasons. First I thought you were just fooling me. Then, when you did what physically wasn't possible, I began assuming I'm just hallucinating madly. Even if I wasn't hallucinating, I was simply afraid of your could-be reaction, so I chose to stay quiet for a while and calm down. So the moment I was positive I wasn't on drugs, I finally decided to approach the topic. Is that good enough for you?" Since Kid didn't say anything, just had a sour expression, I continued. "So tell me what you know. I might be of use to you."

Kid was silent for a few moments, then he finally spoke.

"I might as well. I don't know for sure if this had a direct influence, but it's the most likely theory." The boy made a pause after that and thought for a moment. "Is it safe for me to assume that I don't need to explain what is the purpose of DWMA and what I do?"

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, I pretty much know most of the things."

 _'Yeah right. You already forgot half of the names, I'm not even talking about the events.'_

 _'For your information, I haven't. And if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to listen.'_

 _'Well that's an achievement.'_

"Alright." He spoke in a serious tone. "This is actually classified information, but I think an exception could be made here." Another pause. "Two weeks ago my father send me alone on a secret mission. I was to find a hidden temple in the north east of the continent. It was believed that a witch has inhabited that temple and set a majority of traps for humans to protect a powerful gemstone and I was sent to confirm that, since it was just rumors. I couldn't take my weapons since who knows what kind of effect they could have taken."

"And of course the rumors were true." I nodded with wide eyes. I was really caught up in his story, but something didn't seem right...

"Yes." He confirmed. "The moment I walked into the rumored temple, different kind of traps were set off. I understood why humans would have perished there. With all the deadly traps poisonous gas was let out. It didn't affect me as much, so I was able to continue. As I went further the obstacles became harder to overcome. But that only made my curiosity rise. I should have gotten back and reported what I had seen there, but instead I continued going. When I finally reached the place at where the treasure was at, the entrance behind me collapsed, blocking my way out. So I had no choice but to move further into the room. But the thing I saw laying on the platform made of stone was definitely not what I expected. I came searching for a gem, but what I found was far from it. When I came closer, I realized it was some sort of device for your head. It resembled a round black helmet with some writing on it. It said 'Perkeley'. I had no idea what that meant, but I assumed it was the name of the device.''

''And let me guess, you tried it on?'' I asked, getting more and more suspicious about this whole thing.

''My curiosity got the better of me so indeed I did. The moment I did so, a weird sound began coming from it and my vision got blurry. But before I could take it off, I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew I was laying in some sort of park in this town.'' Kid finished.

''Ahaaa...'' I bit my lip and began thinking. Now that is definitely strange. So, what actually happened was probably a bit different than I thought originally.

 _'But you gotta admit, it's more interesting this way.'_

 _'This is serious Margaret, if what I'm thinking is correct, Kid could be in big trouble, not to mention danger. Although yes, this version is more interesting.'_

 _'I'm gonna let this one slide this time...'_

 _'Ah just shut up.'_

''So? Do you have any ideas?'' The teen asked me after a pause.

''Actually, yes. At first I thought what happened was purely magic on your side, but I knew that was just plain stupid, no magic alone could be that powerful. But when you told me about that device...'' I looked forward, not really seeing anything. ''I believe that not only magic was used, but technology as well, and very experted technology. When you collaborate the two, you can get a more amazing thing than one would expect.''

''Oh? And what exactly?''

''Well,'' I started unsure and slow. This whole idea seemed far from realistic, but I'm just gonna roll with it for a while. ''I'll start from saying that this whole situation reminds me on of a virtual reality simulator.''

''A what now?'' He asked confused. Should have figured he wouldn't know.

''Virtual reality simulator. It's a device that creates a false reality around you, and it seems like real. Today's science still hasn't made that true, so it's mere science fiction. What is happening to you right now might be something similar to that. But here's where the magic in my theory come in. If you were in a regular virtual reality, you wouldn't be able to use your powers and such, but as we seen, that is not the case. And I'm pretty sure I'm not living in a false world, so that makes the strongest two points why this isn't your regular technology. The most likely theory is that somehow your soul and mind has been transferred to a parallel world, and here it created a false body, but similar to your true one. And I'm saying false,'' I quickly added before he could interfere. ''Because I believe your true body is still in your world where you left it.''

''Wow.'' Kid breathed out after a pause. ''I would have never thought of that. And you came up with it so quickly... But you made the impression that you are more of a physics person, so how did you thought of a theory that involves magic?''

''Because there were no other option, and if I consider what is happening in your world, I have no choice but to assume magic has something to do with it, although I would really like if it didn't.'' I sighed deeply and leaned back. This whole thing really exhausted me. "So basically what you're saying is that you think that is like virtual reality only that it's not fake, but a parallel reality?" Kid summoned up what I just said.

"Pretty much." I nodded. Then I started chuckling. It grew stronger bit by bit and now full-heartedly laughing. I couldn't tell, but Kid was probably looking at me like I was crazy.

 _'That's because you are crazy, dumbass.'_

 _'You can't blame me though, this is worth laughing for!'_

 _'I don't seem to get what you find so amusing here. So I'll just write it off as a psychological disease.'_

 _'Gee, thanks.'_

"What are you laughing about?" Kid finally asked with shock visible in his wide eyes.

"Because this so not what I expected." I said between my laughter. "It's way more complicated! It would have been more logical if what you had found in that temple really would have been a gem and it, I don't know, opened a portal or something to another universe. Now that I would have understood. But no..." I let out another maniacal laugh." It just _had_ to be something so complicated. And that's not all!" I was officially lost in my mad laughter. "Come on, you tell me! It's obvious! What is bothering you about this whole thing, huh?"

"Well," Kid started with a frown. I don't know if he was frowning about that thing or me. Probably both. "You are right by saying it would make more sense if a simple portal opened. This is something a powerful witch could actually do. But what you're saying is at least half correct..." His frown deepened." How could a witch have gotten her hands on such technology? And if it wasn't a witch, where could have the one responsible gotten the magic he needed?"

"Exactly." I swiped away a tear, trying my best to control myself, but chuckled keep escaping my lips. "I'm saying that this is way more complicated for a reason. Magic like that could only be found in your world, and technology like that..."

"...only in your world." Kid finished the sentence. His eyes widened when he finally got what I mean.

"Yes, even though there is no news of such technology being invented yet, but it's possible. But the thing is," I bit my lip so I could control myself from laughing. "You got here with the help of not only that technology, but magic as well. If we would to assume that somehow a device from this world fallen in to the hands of a witch, how would you explain _that?_

"...You're right, this is definitely more complicated than I thought." Kid sighed deeply and leaned back to think.

"Yup, and I don't think my brain power is strong enough to handle it." I chuckled weakly and got to the other couch. "I think I need to lay down."

For a while I was just laughing silently and Kid just there in his thinking position. He wore a serious mask on and was looking down at the table, but not really seeing anything.

"Don't overheat your brain, Sherlock." I finally said after a while giggling. "I doubt that you will come up with anything. We don't have enough information at the moment."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kid looked at me a bit annoyed.

"Well," I sat up, grinning. "If it was a simple virtual reality simulator, you should just be able to log out. But since it's not..." I was silent for a moment. "But what if what you need to do is not so far off?"

"To just log out?" He sounded doubtful. "I have no idea how to do that."

"Hmm..." I though for a couple of seconds. "I know this girl who is a complete computer freak who is at the moment obsessed with creating a virtual reality simulator. We all think she's a little nuts, well, maybe more than a little, but she could be of use to us..."

"It's better than nothing at least." The teen nodded.

"Then it's settled." I said clapped my hands. "You on your part try to think of something also, while I try to get any useful information out of her. That's all we can do for now."

"Alright." Kid sighed and looked at me, suddenly with a softer expression. "I underestimated you. You are more intelligent than I thought. And that you are actually willing to help me... I'm really grateful for that."

I felt a light blush cross my cheeks. "Yeah, well, don't thank me yet." I mumbled looking down. "And I still should have told you what was up earlier. I'm sorry for not telling the truth."

"Actually," Kid suddenly said with a weird look in his eyes. "I can't be mad at you because I didn't tell you something important also."

"Really? What?" That caught my interest immediately.

The teen was silent and just looked a bit higher than where my chest is. _Is it... about my soul?_

 **A/N: So, how was that? To be honest, I had a completely different scenario in mind but I was like 'nah, that's too mainstream.' Whoever will tell me from where I got the inspiration for this explanation idea will get a highfive! No but seriously, tell me if you know xD If no one will say, I'll explain in the next A/N, but I hope at least some of you will get it ir tu Dalia nieko nesakyk, aišku?! *cough* Don't mind that.**

 **Anyway, review! I love 'em, you know I do.**


	10. Christmas Special 11

**A/N: Merry Christmas my loves!**

 **Celle: I think you have some explanations to make...**

 **Yeah yeah, I'm on it! First of all, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Truth be told, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, since I do have it written, but my computer broke down, so I have no ability to post it T-T But I hope it will be fixed this year. Now, onto the next matter, which is this exclusive chapter...**

 **This is the Christmas Special I mentioned before! I couldn't just leave you all without it, now could I? So I had no choice but to type it on my phone, which is why I APOLOGIZE FOR THE POSSIBLE MISTAKES. I promise, when my computer is fixed, I'll correct them, so don't roast me T-T And I am typing this at like 1 am with music so that I wouldn't fall asleep, so yeahh...**

 **Okay, now, if this seems short at first glance, DON'T YOU WORRY! There will be a second chapter to this Special, but this is where you my dear readers come in... I'll tell you what you need to do at the end of this chapter in order for me to write the second part of it, even though you will probably guess it when you finish reading xD**

 **And I have something else to tell you about this Special. This is sorta an AU to the main story. It doesn't belong to it. When this Special is over, the story will continue where it left off, as if nothing happened. Oh and one more thing, in the main storyline, Kid is from the period before Soul Eater and after Soul Eater NOT, but here he is from after Soul Eater anime, so he is aware of all the events that happened and knows all the other characters, well, you got the point! And yes, it's necessary, you'll understand why.**

 **By the way, this isn't related to Christmas in any way or form.**

 **Alright, now that is out of the way, enjoyyy!**

 _~Special 1.1~_

Celle was yet again out. She has to attend her university from eight in the morning to five in the afternoon. And those nine hours really bore her guest.

The black-haired teen has practically nothing to do the whole day. The house is already as symmetrical as it can be, so there's really not much to do around here. Sure, he would love to read that manga called 'Soul Eater', but Celle forbade him from going anywhere near that stuff. He had no idea why, he IS aware of the events that happened there. To be honest, he wouldn't have listened to her, but the cautious student took all of the things asociated with 'Soul Eater' with her, so there's no way he could get his hands on them. So what on Earth can a fourteen-year-old shinigami do?

That thought swirrled inside the teen's in question mind as he was laying on the sofa on his back with both his hands under his head. He has been in this position for about an hour and a half. And it was getting pretty boring. Maybe he should go outside? But there were a couple of reasons why couldn't. First, Celle forbade him. Second, she locked the door (even though Kid doubted he would have a problem with that). Third, he understood that Celestia was right, it was indeed dangerous for him to walk where he pleased. He knows fairly little about this world and that's only one of the reasons. Whoever is responsible for sending him here could be very close. That person could just be waiting for Kid to show himself. And it's better not to risk doing that when he doesn't know anything about his situation.

The teen sighed deeply and rose up from his laying position. As he drifted his gaze around the room, his eyes caught a certain object. Kid tilted his head a bit and observed the device, thinking if he should or shouldn't. He had nothing better to do, so why not. He was sure that Celle wouldn't be mad at him. Not too much at least.

The bored teen slowly got up and walked over to where the laptop was laying. Celle forgot all about it when she stormed out of the house today, yelling about how she will be late or something. So in the end it worked out in the teen's favor. Or so he thought.

It wasn't like Kid had a lot of experience with computers. He used them really rarely, so he was no expert. It just didn't seem like necessary things in his life. But now since he was stuck here there shouldn't be any harm in trying out this mysterious device full of mysteries. With that thought in mind Kid switched the laptop on.

"A password?.." The raven-haired muttered as the lock screen appeared. "What could she... Since she's a strange and rather intelligent person it probably is something complex..." Kid trailed off when a thought suddenly occured to him that made him scowl." ...or something too damn easy."

As he muttered that his fingers flew around the keyboard, typing each name of all the manga still left in the living room. It was a long-shot, but it was the best he could think of. It's not like they have known each other that long and even if they did, there's no way he could guess her complicated password. So he hoped it was so simple that normal people wouldn't even consider it, which is actually pretty clever.

As he typed in the last possible option and pressed enter, the lock screen disappeared, revealing the main desktop with the background of what Kid guessed was the Milky Way Galaxy. The boy's eyes widened and he sighed relieved.

"I knew it shouldn't be anything too hard." The teen smirked. "Of course, no regular person would guess it. Kamisama Hajimemashita huh..."

Kid scanned the desktop for something that would interest him, but almost everything there was unheard to him. Finally he decided to click on the first icon, which read 'Chrome', because he assumed it should be an Internet explorer.

The first page that popped up suprisingly was labeled ' '. Why, no one knows. Probably Celle left it on.

"So like stories by fans of some sort?" Kid murmured to himself as he scrolled down the page. His eyes caught the label 'Anime' and he clicked on it. Sure, he didn't watch it, but he wanted to find out something else.

After he pressed it, tons of anime appeared with the number of fanfictions written to them. Kid's eyes widened in shock when he saw the 'Soul Eater' section with over 20000 fanfictions.

"Is it that popular?.." He muttered shocked and dwelled a bit on the button. "Well, she didn't say anything about this thing called fanfiction..." With those words he clicked on it, only to find mass of different stories in various languages. Kid went over the summaries with a skeptical look. It was extremely weird for him to see such things. But he couldn't resist not reading some stories that included him. And he had different reactions to them...

 **A/N: Yes, yes this is exactly what you think xD Kid reacts to fanfiction! Stupid, right? XD Well, I liked the idea, so bleh.**

 **Okayyy, now, this is where you come in. I ask ALL of you to tell me in a review or I don't know, message me to what fanfictions you want Kid to react to. Like, what exactly should be happening there or what elements does it have? Maybe what shipps?.. xD If you don't, I can't promise you that I'll do a good job in deciding on my own.**

 **Anyway, I be expecting your reviews! Have a wonderful Christmas! Maybe you could share what you received? See ya~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my loves! Yes, it is me, I have come back the land of the dead. Or some it seems. For the time being anyway. *cough* anyway...**

 **Yes, yes, I apologize for the lack of updates. My excuses aren't anything original, school, stuff, writer's blocks and etc... But I haven't abandoned this story, no frickin' way. I haven't abandoned my other story too, but for some reason it's harder for me to work on that one... Sue me, blah.**

 **And yes, this is actually a canon chapter this time. The second part of the special will be posted some time after this one, I just wanted to let you all know what's going on with the story before I disappear again... Yeah... Anyway...**

 _ **Thanks to soccerabby23, AlphaLunaBetaOmega for favoriting and following, AxWildxLugiaxAppeared, Kitty-Cat134 for favoriting, DoctorSherlockTrancy, Cats are my World, tiggytickle for following, Ase Rine, Isella of the wolf tribe, Darkmay, Shadownightes, Renee, TPWABW, fangirl01music, Carley-Carley-Carley, Cats are my World for reviewing.**_

 _ **Ase Rine: I already answered most of your review, soo yeah... xD But I left the last part to be answered here...**_ _ **Turtles? Really?! Oh for fcks sake! Whyyy?! Do you honestly think I just made up those fears for Celle? No, no I didn't! I have all the fears she does, including chelonaphobia. And turtles for me aren't exactly cute, alright? Don't judge mee! *cri cri* When I write I imagine every single thing, so imagining turtles isn't what I really want to do *cri cri* But of course, how can I say no to a reader? Especially a beta one. So you'll get your turtle, or tortoise to be exact. And neither me nor Celle are gonna enjoy it...**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: Your wait has come to an end! A rather long one, but hey, I really hope it was worth it xD Plis don't scold me...**_

 _ **Darkmay: I'm glad you did! And you, my friend, get a highfive and a cookie! Yup, that's exactly where I got the inspiration from :P And, well, yeah... Soon... Yeah... *cough***_

 _ **Shadownightes: Yes, yes, I feel you. Stuff happens. I've been in such situations before, so I know. But finally the cliffhanger will be over, right? Though it's not something 'wow' or anything, you probably guessed it already, heheh... Yeah... Wait, what OOCness?! People, come on! If you see that kind of stuff, pleaseee tell me! I need to know! But I'm glad you liked the story :P And yes, Margaret could be very amusing at times, I agree xD / Awww, thank you!**_

 _ **Renee: Yes, exactly! I'm trying not to make my stories silly or whatever, I want them to seem as realistic as I can. I've read a lot of similar stories and I just didn't like the way they portrayed the characters, like 'Oh, I'm in a different world? Okay.' No, that doesn't happen! Thank you for you review!**_

 _ **For those who reviewed the special, thank you for you opinion!**_

 **On to the chapter!**

 _Chapter X~_

I felt myself placing my hands over my chest, as if to protect it from something. I felt uneasy being stared at, no matter the reason. And it seemed like Kid was looking right through me into my soul, which was actually true, so knowing that it was even more uncomfortable.

With that motion of mine, the teen in mind lifted his eyes to me.

''Well don't just sit there, tell me what's wrong with my soul, because there definitely is something, right?'' I spoke a bit harshly.

 _'Of course there is, we already went through this. We both know your soul is corrupted, it doesn't take an expert to tell that.'_

 _'Well, at least I have a soul.'_

 _'Such burn, much wow. Though I don't think you can state that... Let's hear what the expert has to say. Because I believe I do have a soul.'_

 _'You're sure?'_

 _'Absolutely. I always was and always will.'_

 _'Sure...'_

''There isn't anything particularly...'' Kid stopped for a moment. ''...wrong with it. It's just that... I haven't encountered something like this before. And it interests me greatly.'' He took another pause, thinking something over. ''May I ask you something?'' After my nod he continued. ''Do you feel strange in any kind of way, physically or mentally?''

''I... don't think I understand the question.'' I said slowly.

''What I mean is, do you feel different from how a normal person should? Maybe something strange and unexplainable is going on inside your head?'' Okay, I'm getting a bit scared now.

''Quit the chase and tell me what exactly made you think that way?'' I shook my head and almost demanded.

''Well, you see... It seems like your body is a host to two souls instead of one.''

After that silence took over. I could only hear the clock on the wall ticking. As the information flood into my head, my expression remained unchanged, because somehow I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. It probably shouldn't have been as shocking as it was for me, but I can't help it! One paranormal thing at a time please! I can't handle two!

''Wait, what?'' That was all I could say after good two minutes. _That probably sounded stupid._

''What you heard. That was actually one of the main things I didn't leave immediately to Nevada and stayed.'' Kid stated. ''And it's more interesting than one would think...''

''Alright, alright,'' I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me. ''Explain, because if you think I'm telepathic, you're greatly mistaken. How the hell could two souls be inside me?''

''That's what I would like to know, but I do have a theory.'' He nodded and leaned back with crossed arms. ''Yes, there are indeed two different souls inside your body, but it's not that simple. One is, how should I put this, _dominant_ over the other.''

''Dominant? That's even a thing?''

''Apparently so. Now, I'm not saying that one is bigger than the other. They're completely the same size, which is rather odd, since it's actually hard to find two souls of the exact same magnitude. But I meant what I said about one being dominant. It seems like the second one is half inside the first one, thus making the first in control. That's why I asked you if something is strange about your head or body.''

I was silent for a moment. ''There is actually. And because of that I don't find it hard to believe actually, even though I don't want to admit it. People have called me crazy because of this, but I know I'm not. You know when people say they have a voice in their heads? Well, most of the time they're just conversing with themselves, but I'm not. There literally is a voice inside my head, completely independent.'' I finally said slowly, not looking at him. I'm ready to believe anything at this point to be honest.

 _'Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on. Seriously? Oh my god. I've been waiting for this day for ages! Yes, I knew I couldn't be a part of such a stupid being as yourself! And I finally proved it to you! You were wrong! Admit it! I was right! This feels so good to finally make you believe how stupid you were!'_

 _'...Wait, you're seriously more excited about the fact that I was wrong rather than you having a soul?'_

 _'Well of course! I already knew I had a soul, so it's no surprise. And just a few minutes ago you were arguing about that, ha! In your face! Though I don't like what your guest said about it... How could our souls be identical?! I'm obviously the stronger and smarter and better one.'_

 _'Yet you can't do a thing. However, that thought bothers me as well...'_

 _'And how come you're the dominant one? I should be the one in charge, I would make use of this body way better than you do.'_

 _'I'd like to see you try. And fail of course.'_

 _'I'll prove you wrong, you'll see! I've done it a million times, I can do it again. If your guest here is abnormal being with super powers, can't he like, I don't know, separate me from you?'_

 _'I don't think that's how it works... As far as I know, WE DON'T HAVE A SPARE BODY.'_

 _'No worries, I could take yours.'_

 _'Oh go to hell.'_

 _'After you.'_

''Hey!'' I finally heard Kid's attempts to talk to me. I was a bit startled but quickly regained my composure. ''Is that why you're zoning out so frequently? I guessed that something like this should be, so I'm not that surprised.''

''Uh, yeah.'' I nodded and blinked a few times. ''But since no one would believe me if I told them, I just kept quiet about Margaret and they wrote it off as a psychological problem.''

''Margaret?'' Kid asked interested.

''Yeah, that's how I refer to that voice inside my head.'' I said and smiled a bit sheepishly.

 _'...Oh you little... You are so dead.'_

 _'Can't deny the truth, that's your problem.'_

 _'I swear to Yato, I will kill you when I have chance.'_

 _'...Sometimes you're unbelievable.'_

''I guess that makes sense.'' Kid nodded. I caught in the last second what he said, so phew.

''But she doesn't really like that name. Don't know why though.''

''This is truly interesting.'' The teen's eyes sparkled as he leaned forward a bit. ''Please, tell me more about this Margaret.'

And so I did. I told him mostly everything I knew about Margaret. How we communicate, how she's like, how she's always been through my life, how she likes to ruin everything for me. Yup, I didn't make her look like an angel, that's for sure.

 _'Eh, I guessed it couldn't be helped. Can't deny the truth, like you said. Though you should also talk about yourself as well, and what a nuisance you are really.'_

 _'Oh, so I'M the nuisance. Interesting point of view.'_

''So, from what I've heard, you two aren't what you might call 'friends'.'' Kid tilted his head a bit and observed me.

''She's trying to kill me with her non-stop sarcastic comments, so yeah.'' I nodded and stated matter-of-factly.

''That's... interesting. Definitely not what I expected. You are even stranger than I thought.''

''Like you're the one to talk.'' I muttered unamused. ''You're not exactly normal either.''

''I guess you're right.'' The teen tittered charmingly. Yeah, that's what I said, I find a fourteen year old from another world shinigami's laughter charming, sue me.

 _'Yup, this ship ain't gonna sink.'_

 _'Good thing there isn't a cannon on it.'_

 _'Not yet anyway.'_

 _'I swear I'll murder you one day.'_

 _'Wonder how you'll be able to do that with your cold dead hands.'_

 _'Oh believe me, if I'm going to hell, so are you.'_

 _'Wouldn't be the first time anyway.'_

 _'I hate you.'_

 _'Right back at ya.'_

After a while we finally went over everything, well, sorta. Nothing much changed that what we discussed before. So in the end this is what we came up with: I'm going to go and investigate on my part about the virtual reality simulators with that girl I mentioned, Marbelle, since it's the best I got at the moment. Kid will stay at my place until all of this is wrapped up, because you gotta admit, I doubt he would find anyone better than me to help him. We also decided that it would be best if he didn't show himself full to anyone. I mean sure, you could just write it off as a cosplay or something, but the danger is to high, whoever is responsible for this whole mess is probably just waiting to see the results, and we're not about to give them to him. But I believe it wouldn't do any harm if Kid just masked himself with a wig, contact lenses and some different clothes, maybe some makeup too, if he wanted to go out. I think it wouldn't be such a bad idea, because it would definitely get boring for him if he just sat around all day in a room, and something tells me that I wouldn't want that. Besides, it would be good for him to learn a little bit about this world.

And that's why I was now out in the city doing some shopping.

You know, I could probably dress him up as Yukine or something. Now that would be a wonderful sight. An anime character cosplaying another anime character. My life would be complete.

Alright, enough joking around. First thing on my list: a wig.

 _So, my dear Margaret, what kind of wig should our dear guest get?_

 _'Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. Are you actually asking for my advice? And no, I didn't overlook that hideous name.'_

 _'I think it's a gorgeous name, so shh. And yes, I am asking for you opinion, since it only seems fair.'_

 _'Oh don't give me that crap, we both know you're not such a goodie-two-shoes. You obviously have a different goal in mind. Wait, lemme think. You probably want me to tell you what to get so if Kid doesn't like it you could blame it all on me, isn't that right? You just want to make me look bad.'_

 _'Don't say such nonsense, I would never do that.'_

 _'Yeahhh, of course you wouldn't.'_

I finally found the wig shop I was looking for so long. Seriously, why does it have to be almost on the other side of the city? And the assortment wasn't that big either. Oh well, I guess I'll have to work with that I have. Now, what to choose...

I could actually get a blond wig actually. It would contrast his natural black hair and it would be harder to recognize him. I mean, sure, blond Kid in my head does look hilarious for some reason, but it can't be helped, right?

 _'I wonder what his reaction would be. You could get him a blond curly wig, what a sight that would be.'_

 _'Yes, I agree, but I have a feeling he wouldn't accept it.'_

 _'Then you could make him wear it, I would.'_

I snickered at the sight in my head as I went over different wigs. Some people in the shop eyed me weirdly, but I didn't care. Sure, I _could_ get him a curly one, but I doubt that I would be able to be around him in that case. I would already be dead from laughter. And besides, curly hair can't exactly be symmetrical.

So in the end I decided on a plain straight dirty blond short wig. I made sure it was as symmetrical and perfect as it could be. Sure, the price was cosmic, but I didn't have a choice.

Okay, next, contact lenses.

If I bought a blond wig, the best ones would probably be blue, right? But I don't know how blue and gold will mix... Maybe I should get brown, then it wouldn't be a problem. Kid seemed awfully against the idea of colored contact lenses, but I managed to convince him, that gold-colored eyes aren't exactly normal. But he seemed happy about the idea of having a wig to 'hide his terribly unsymmetrical hair'. Geez, he can be such a child sometimes.

Now, clothes.

Clothes clothes clothes... What on Earth should I get him? I mean, what is his style? It seems he liked black suits and official shoes, so I should get him something completely opposite. Yeahhh, I'm not getting on his bad side or anything. Of course not.

 _'Good luck with that, you're gonna need it.'_

 _'Wow, thanks.'_

I went through a lot of clothing stores, and finally ended up with two sets. The first one: a plain forest green jumper, black jeans and yellow sneakers. Yup, just an ordinary kid's outfit. The second one was made of violet sweater, blue jeans and a pair of white trainers. I also got him a blue jacket, since it was cold outside.

And oh my god, I was almost completely broke.

 _'Didn't you go a little overboard with this?'_

 _'Nah, I hope it will be worth it. Because I swear to God, if he begins whining about something, I'll make sure he wouldn't have to worry about his hair ever again.'_

 _'...And here I thought I was the evil one.'_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello from the other siiiiide!**

 **Aaand that's about all the lyrics I know xD I wasn't really into that song, so sue me, bleh.**

 **Did ya miss me? Of course you didn't, y'all probably hate me or something, and I understand. But I did warn you that this will happen. And now I actually have a valid explanation for myself. I must finish my second novel by the end of autumn and I still have a long way to go, so I'm focusing on that at the moment. Though I am trying my best to write some of this too.**

 **Now, this is once again a regular chapter. I know I promised the second part of the special, BUT IT'S SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE IT. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE SO DIFFICULT. I MEAN, YOU TRY TO MAKE A CHARACTER REACT TO HIS OWN FANFIC, ESPECIALLY KID, WHO'S SUCH A HARD CHARACTER TO WRITE IN GENERAL. But I AM working on it, slowly but surely, and when it'll be finished, I'll put it up right away.**

 _ **Thanks to booknerdlady for following, tenshi0, Pein's number 1 Girl, MickeyLOLgirl for following and favoriting, Blahblahcat and blunette for favoring, Isella of the wolf tribe, MickeyLOLgirl and theReigningBasilisk for reviewing!**_

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe: What, what did I do? Why? XD Alright then. Thanks for not scolding me, though I deserve it T-T XD You're welcome c:**_

 _ **MickeyLOLgirl: Whoa, that's a lot of reviews... Alright then! No.1 – I'm guessing you're enjoying it? XD No.2 – Well thank you, I try :D No.3 – Yes, yes they would, I agree completely xD No.4 – I will try to make that v No.5 – Thank you very much, I will c:**_

 _ **theReigningBasilisk: Seriously, what did I do? XDD It was not intentional xD**_

 **Now on to the chapter!**

 _~Chapter XI~_

I'm gonna die. I swear I'm gonna die. If I try to keep it in any longer, I will die.

Now THIS is worth dying for though.

Obviously Kid didn't think so. No, in fact, he wasn't amused in the slightest.

''I get the feeling that deep inside you actually despise me.'' He finally spoke up with an icy tone.

''N-no, of course I d-don't.'' I tried to say as seriously as I could, but it was hard when controlling the laughter. ''I'm o-only looking out for y-you.''

''Yes, and that's why you dressed me up in such a humiliating way. ''

''Ah, loosen up a bit.'' I swayed back and forth with my hands behind my back. ''Besides, no one who you know knows you. If you'd go out in that little uniform of yours, you are bound to be recognized, right? I mean, that looks like one hell of a cosplay.'' I chuckled and covered my mouth with one hand. ''And then there's that other thing. We already talked about it, right?''

The teen shot me a death glare and I could have sworn I heard low growl. Man, I would have been frightened out of my mind if he wasn't wearing _that._

''And of all the possible choices, you just _had_ to pick out this damn wig?!''

''Oh c'mon, I tried so hard to find you the perfect one.'' I pouted like a little child, but inside I was crying out of laughter.

''So you got me a _curly_ one?! Dammit woman, _curls can't be symmetrical!_ '' Whoa, I really pissed him off. I mean, _we pissed him off, I ain't gonna let you off the hook so easily, ya damn witch._

 _'I knew this would happen. But still, ya gotta admit, it was worth it.'_

 _'Oh yeah, definitely. Now if only I could convince him to stay in one place for a little while...'_

 _'Yeah, good luck with that.'_

''Geez, relax.'' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. ''Now you can at least go out, right? You have to make sacrifices in order to achieve something.''

Kid huffed and turned again to the mirror. God, I swear, _never_ in my life I thought I would be seeing something as _this._ It was marvelous.

Now, close you eyes and imagine Death the Kid. Seeing it? Alright, replace the suit with a violet sweater, blue jeans and instead of those fancy black boots put on a pair of white sneakers. Not too bad, right? Well, it isn't why I was struggling not to laugh so much. Then, put on a curly blond wig. Why curly you may ask? Didn't I buy just a plain one? Well yes, I did, but after I went out of the store, the image I'm trying for you to get now just popped into my head and I knew I _had_ to buy him a curly one also, but of course, keeping the straight one in case he'd want to to murder me. Yes, I know, I'm evil. And lastly, finish off with a pair of brown lenses. Ta-da! Your ordinary Death the Kid! Pretty sweet, amirite?

''Celestia, for the love of...'' I was that the teen was loosing it.

 _'Run for cover!'_

''I will _not_ be wearing this atrocity!'' He almost shrieked through clenched teeth. _Is that even possible?.._ ''With this _thing_ I could never go out into public, I look like complete garbage!''

Thinking that I should probably not push my dear guest any further otherwise things my get... out of hand, I quickly grabbed the bag that was resting near the closest wall and took out that other wig.

''Well, actually... You won't have to wear it.'' I snickered and I held up that other one, which was definitely more symmetrical than the first one.

And _ohmygod,_ if looks could kill, I would be burning in the pits of hell.

I swear, I hannya mask appeared behind him.

 _'Welp, you're in trouble. Congrats, you succesfully pissed off a god of death. I salute you for you bravery. Goodbye, cruel world.'_

''Right, understood. I'll just,'' I slowly placed the wig back into the bag and began one step at a time retreating. ''Put this here then, and... Uhh... Be on my way...''

With those words and I turned around and ascended up the stairs as fast as I could. I'm still to young to die, and let me just tell you, the boy from the anime looks _nothing_ like the creature in my living room. So yeah, I have a valid reason to get away from it as quickly as I could. And still, _it was worth it._

 _'I pray for you and that unfortunate boy who has no choice but deal with you shit.'_

 _'Ah, but why do I get the feeling that it's still nothing compared to what you, lovely witch, could do.'_

 _'I guess we'll never know... OR WILL WE?'_

 _'...You can shut up now.'_

Now, I came across yet another problem. How on Earth can I know when it's safe to go down again?! Still, I'm certain that avoiding the wrath of the young god of death is a very slim chance. Goddammit, the anime lied I tell you, _the anime lied!_ Eh, no escaping it now I guess.

 _Still worth it._

…

I don't know how much time has passed, but I was still leaning against my bedroom door, scarred out of my mind to try and go down, but still snickering from the situation. Man, who would have thought annoying people would be so fun.

 _''Annoying' is a rather harsh understatement, wouldn't you agree?'_

Yeah, probably, but that was besides the point. It also helped that this particular person was _so_ easy to irritate, that it almost felt like child's play. Though the result was much more entertaining.

Suddenly my ears caught a soft sound from downstairs. I slowly opened my door and listened to it.

''Celestia, enough of this fooling around, when are you planning on coming down?'' I heard an irritated voice of the young guest from downstairs. It seems he has calmed down a bit.

I opened the wooden door a bit more and as loudly as I dared responded:

''As soon as I will no longer fear for my life.''

''You are such a child sometimes.'' I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

''And that is coming from a soon-to-be full-fledged god of death who freaks out about the toilet paper being on the wrong side.''

''Do you want me to come up there?!'' He shouted fiercely with irritation over-flooding his voice. ''Because I will! And besides, as you said, if I'm going to succeed my father as some point and become an authority for the young, how will I be able to accomplish it and live with myself if I can't even handle such a small matter as toilet paper being imperfect!''

 _'He does have a point, I mean, if I learned my idol didn't fold the end of his toilet paper into triangles, I wouldn't be able to take it.'_

 _'...Your idol C.C. I seriously doubt she does that.'_

 _'Eh, that's besides the point.'_

There was a moment of silence before I heard I faint sigh.

''Alright, let's be serious now. Don't act childish and come down. And don't even _think_ of pulling something like that again!'' Kid warned me sharply.

''You mean the wig thing or that comment?''

''Both.'' He grumbled.

I hung around for a couple of moments before deciding to finally move out of my safe place and into the wildness.

When I came down I was met with an actually rather amusing sight. Kid was sitting on the couch with his back laid back. His legs were crossed and so were his arms. The curly wig was nowhere to be found and that other one I bought was laying on the small table in front of the boy. He was eyeing the thing with a rather irritated and angry expression. What was he so mad about besides me?

''I-Is something the matter?'' I asked nervously when I was close enough.

Kid didn't shifted his gaze from the wig, but instead muttered something under his breath, which I didn't quite catch.

''Uhh...''

''I don't know how to put that damn thing on.'' The teen snapped louder. It seems this was something he rather didn't have to confess.

''No need to be so angsty.'' I chuckled playfully. ''If you're saying that, does it mean you want to go out into the city?''

The black-haired grumbled something, and I took it as a 'yes'.

Well then, let the marvelous adventures begin!

…

''Damn you're small.''

Kid shot a death glare at me for that comment but I couldn't help it. Now that I we were finally out in the city together, I just couldn't help but notice how different in age we seemed (and were actually). I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook me for his older sister of even his _mother._ Even though Kid was way more mature than other boys his age, that didn't mean he looked like it. I saw other women with children this age, who _clearly_ were their mothers. Damn, the last thing I want is for someone to think Death the Kid was my son... I would never hear the end from Margaret.

 _'Now that you mention it, it really does look a bit weird imagining you together. But hey, that never stopped Levi x Eren shippers or even Sebastian x Ciel! The ship still floats and you ain't gonna burst any holes in it!'_

 _'...I'm older than him, like, seven years.'_

 _'So? Your parents age difference is eleven years.'_

 _'But my mother wasn't fourteen when she met my dad.'_

 _'Eh, you do have a point, but that never stopped anyone before, not that I know of.'_

 _'...Can we just leave this topic be?'_

 _'Sadly, no.'_

 _'Go to hell.'_

''Everything is fine with my height, your the first one to complain about it.'' He snapped.

''Because I'm the first one that has the bravery to do so.'' I winked at him before laughing at the boy's expression.

 _'You mean the stupidity.'_

Kid shook his head and looked around more. It seemed he was very interested in many of the shops and other entertainment places we had here. But didn't he visit such things before?.. No matter, we still have all Saturday, so he's free to roam around as much as he wants.

Except for the little problem that just occurred.

And that problem had a _very_ annoying and high-pitched voice. The moment I heard it, a frown came to my face as I turned around to face a sad excuse for a human.

''Oh, Celestia, long time no see.'' The woman chirped as she walked closer to us. ''How you've been?''

''As usual.'' I said indifferently and shrugged. She was one of those people I would rather not speak to.

''Oh, really? I heard that you... And how's this little boy with you?'' The woman asked surprised.

 _'Oh man, she's asking for it. Haha, 'little boy', now THAT is something even I would avoid saying.'_

I immediately saw irritation grow in Kid's eyes, so before he did or said something hasty, I quickly responded.

''He's my cousin. He's actually seventeen now, so I doubt you could call him that.''

''W-What?'' The blonde seemed bewildered. ''But he looks so young... What's his name?''

At that my eyes ever so slightly widened.

 _Oh damn, we totally forgot to discuss it! What should I say?!_

 _'Well don't look at me, woman. You got yourself into this mess, you pull yourself out.'_

Come on, I need a name, I need a name, first thing that comes to your mind, come on...

''M-Matrix.'' I stuttered out suddenly, completely forgetting how to think.

 _'...I honestly. Don't know. What to say. Of all the words... You just... I don't even... I can officially say I feel very ashamed of being any way connected to you. My dear Celestia, do you not remember the meaning of this weird word 'name'?'_

Yes, I can too officially state that my brain has just died on me.

''Y-You sure?'' The woman was taken aback like she has probably never been before. ''That is a... very unusual name to say the least.''

I didn't even have to look to know that Kid's eyes were screaming bloody murder at me. It seems even he knows about this thing... Welp, I'm officially doomed. What a fantastic day this has been, am I right?

''Yeah,'' I quickly began thinking how should I get out of this situation. ''His parents really liked... computers.''

''That's a bit of an understatement to say the least.'' The blonde said slowly and shook her head. ''Anyway, I best be on my way. See you around Celestia and... Matrix.''

She eyed us both weirdly before taking her leave. It felt like my feet were plastered into the pavement and the inside of my brain was overheating. Not to mention I was having the most facepalms in my mind I ever had in my life.

The teen turned to me and crossed his arms, but I didn't dare look to him. I knew what I was going to see, so it was no point.

''Shush!'' I shushed him and closed my eyes. ''Don't.''

I swear I'm never going the hear the end of this.

 **A/N: Now this was a stupid chapter. Can't say I didn't have fun though.**

 **Wanna make my day brighter my reviewing? Pretty please?**


End file.
